Harry Potter And The Elementals of the Ancients
by Firenze26
Summary: Thousand of years ago weapons of the Ancient Elementals were stolen. What happened to them? Who stole them? What are they? Who's the ancients? Read the life of One of the most powerful elemental in history.
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Hello, this is Firenze26 I'm not really sure how to write fanfictions yet so sorry if this story is bad. Some of the story I'm going to make our based on some awesome stories that i've read in the past and are currently reading so please, to some of the author's as i've based this story to some of their creation and masterpieces. And sorry for the bad grammar in advance, because I'm sure that someone will say this story sucks because it has very bad grammar.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.

I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.

P.S.

If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

** I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story**.

Prologue:

July 1990

Maternity Wing

St. Mungo's Hospital

Wizarding Branch

London

United Kingdom

"Prongs, will you sit down you're acting like she just fell off a bloody cliff"A man said to the guy pacing back and forth in the middle of the hall way.

"I can't Padfoot, what if something went wrong..." 'Prongs' said " "Lily, I'm coming!" he shouted as he ran to his wife's room

"Wait! I was just kidding James, James!" Padfoot said as he tried to chase James to Lily's room key word tried, since James is a husband who's wife is pregnant. Prongs or Jameson Charlus Potter more commonly known as James, is the Pureblood Lord of the Most Ancient And Most Noble House of Potter, he has messy jet black hair, hazel brown eyes behind glasses, a rugged face with the tan and lean body of a swimmer and standing at 6'1 he's quite a catch but not as handsome as his Best Friend Padfoot or Sirius Orion Black who is the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black, who has long silky raven hair, blue-gray eyes,an aristrocatic face with also the tan and lean body of a swimmer but not as tan as James and standing at 6'2 and what Moony

described as the first guy who cares more about his hair than sports or books.

But luckily Moony managed to stop them by using the Petrificus Totalus,

Moony or Remus Timothy Lupin who is the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Lupin, he has salt and pepper hair ,with dark brown eyes that turns red when he's 'furry little problem' acts up, and with his compact body and his soft smile standing at 6'1, he would be considered quite a catch but because the current minister of the British Wizarding Government he is forced to work in the muggle world or in other Wizarding countries because he is a Werewolf a creature that has DNA of a legendary creature of what people in the past calls a Lycan.

"Moony, cancel this now please.."James said "Say please your awesomeness" Moony answered "Never" "Fine, I'm not the one petrified anyway" "Just do it Prongs please, this is not good for my hair you know" Sirius begged as he cried anime tears the other patients in the hall just stared at them weirdly and a little girl tugged her mother's skirt and said "Mommy, I don't want to be like them they're weird" the little girl's mother just said "stay in school and you will never be like them" "okay mommy" the little girl answered as they walked away

~LINE BREAK~

In the maternity ward you can hear a woman's scream " ahhhhh!" "Push Harder" said the healer to the Red haired lady, the woman just replyed "Okay" to the healer and then she turned to the James who was beside her sporting a bruised and battered hand and said "This is all your fault, after this I will wear a steel toed shoes and kick you where the sun don't shine and burn you alive, use some rituals and potions and repeat it until I'm happy And.." she didn't finish what she said as the red haired lady screamed as another contraction happened. This lady's name is Lilian Primrose Evans or more commonly known as Lily Potter, wife of James Potter, the smartest witch of her generation, she has auburn hair, emerald green eyes,a slightly aristrocatic face, a petite but fit body, and standing at 5'6 she is what some people can call a woman with a classical beauty. After some time or specifically at 11:59 p.m. of the 31st of July she delivered her first son, Hadrian Jameson Azymus Sicarius Potter Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, this baby has spiky black hair with red highlights, emerald green eyes, and an aristrocatic face that promises a handsome look at the future and at 12:07 a.m. of the 1st of August she delivered her first daughter Rosalina Lilliana Dorea Alicia Potter the second heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter, this has Auburn hair, hazel eyes with flecks of gold and with lily's classical beuty she promises a beautiful lady at the future.

"Merlin, they're beautiful lily"said Sirius in a voice filled with awe "Thank you, Sirius"said Lily as she looked at the babies with happiness and love.

Two weeks later Lily was checked out of the hospital, luckily for James she forgot what she said to James during their children's birth.

25th October 1990

Dining Hall

Potter Manor

Scotland

Albus-so many names-Dubledore came and told them the prophecy:"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal, but the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." "What can we do Albus?" said James "I would advice you to hide and wait" said Dumbledore "Albus, I know a charm that can hide us it's called the Fidelius Charm" Lily said "Lily, you're a genius I'll just call Sirius" James said as he was about to stand up "No," Albus said "Why not" James answered with a tinge of anger "They will expect you to choose Sirius so I hope you choose another," "Fine, I'll call Moony" "No, because I think someone is spying on the order" "Professor, are you implying that Moony is the spy, because I trust him with my life because if you are just as bigoted as most of the purebloods bast..." James wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was hit by a silencing spell, "No, James, I'm just saying that we should be wary, for your safety why don't you pick Peter no one will expect you to choose him" James tried to find a reason to disagree with Dumbledore but he couldn't find one so he sighed and agreed with him, they went to Godric's Hallow and hid there and chose Peter as their secret keeper.

And for a year they were very happy and felt like nothing can go wrong because their best friend Sirius just had a daughter and Moony managed to find a job, all was well but like all good things it all came to an end.

31st October 1991

26th Street

Godrics Hallow

West of England

On halloween while the James and Lily were out they hired a friend of theirs named Carlos Blake to babysit their children, as Kyle was playing with Rose and Harry, the door suddenly exploded and the resulting blast alerted Carlos , he took his wand and set the babies on their cots, he knew that he would likely be killed so he pointed his wand at Harry and said a spell that was a last resort to Purebloods with no heir and chanted "Filium fratris mei sanguis do in magicis munerum meorum carminibus notus meus, et sanguine tuo dominio mancipare. Sic fiat." (Son of my Brother in all but blood I give you my magic, my gifts, my familiar magic, my blood and my lordship for your disposal. So mote it be.) there was a golden glow that surrounded both Carlos and Harry, if Carlos looked at Harry he would have seen red aura that came from Harry.

He readied himself and look at the door and thought "Loyalty is more important to us than courage,ambition and riches" when suddenly the door he was staring at exploded and suddenly there was Lord Voldemort in a black cloak with Straight black hair, cold blood red eyes, an aristrocatic face and standing at 6'0 he could have been considered handsome but his cruel smile ruined the image. Voldemort looked at the person in front of him and said "Stand aside, and I will not harm you Baron Blake" "Never, you have to go through me first" Carlos said with as much courage he could, "Fine then" Voldemort said as he fired the killing curse on Carlos, Carlos just dodged and used a spell that managed to weaken Voldemort "Ignis Aerialis" He shouted as Voldemort was Hit by a torrent of fire, 'I did it' Carlos thought with a small smile but suddenly it changed to a horrified look as Voldemort appeared unscathed "Baron Blake that was a very good attack but it wasn't good enough, you would have been a great soldier but sadly, you sided with the wrong side we could have used purebloods like you, but now Avada Kedavra" Voldemort said as he raised his wand and released a sickly green light that hits Carlos. Carlos last thought was 'Clarisse, I'm coming' as he close his eyes and fell down on the floor, dead.

Voldemort walked over the dead body and look at both cots while the girl was crying silently, the boy was looking at him with killing curse eyes like he was saying 'you can do nothing to stop me'. Voldemort was so angry that he pointed his wand at the boy and tried to cast the killing curse when suddenly a burst of fire blinded him and he suddenly dropped his wand and Harry just raised his wands and thought 'burn,burn' and a white hot fireball hits Voldemort and he was burned to ashes and suddenly some kind of ghost appeared and hit the boy's forehead and left a lightning bolt scar just as a piece of glass came to the girl's right hand and formed a V shaped scar. Voldemorts' wand rolled over under the bookshelf never to be seen again until the children's fifth birthday

Peter was outside when the fire appeared naturally he tried to run away but the fire won't let him so he ran towards the house when the fireball appeared he was then sent flying from the resulting blast and hits the door just as several pops were heard. And when they came inside they saw Peter on the floor with his sleeves ripped and they saw the dark mark, after getting over the shock, the aurors arrested Peter and put anti-animagus charms on him. While the Order were staring at Peter with disgust and shock, Dumbledore went up to the babies room and found Voldemort's robe or cloak and thought 'He is dead but just to be sure' he checked the dark lord's body or what was left of it anyway he checked the babies power levels he saw that Rose's magic levels were at mage levels while Harry's were at average wizard level so he thought that Rose was the on who vanquished the Dark Lord but sadly he didn't know that Harry was suffering magical exhaustion, so he went downstairs carrying both babies and after he gave Harry to Lily he said to them "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived"

31st October 1990

Unknown Location

"Guys, did you feel that?" A man wearing a Red Cloak said to his companions, "Yes, we felt that too, this is bad" said a man wearing a Blue Cloak "Why is it bad? With more elementals we can kick more evil butts" asked a man wearing a Silver Cloak "It is bad because the last time this happened was when all the hellmouths in the world opened and caused massive increase of dark monsters that almost destroyed the world as we know it" answered the woman wearing a black cloak. The eight people were trying to stay calm and relax but after someone drops a bomb like that you can't just stay calm, after sometime the woman wearing a forest green cloak said "Guys, stop being depress, we know what happens, this time we can prepare for it and train the next generation" "Wow, nice speech" said a guy wearing a light yellow cloak "Thank you, I got it from a movie" replied the woman wearing the forest green cloak. "Whereever you get that speech, you are still right, the last time this happened no one was prepared but now we know it will happen but we stiil have more fighting chances than last time. Come on guys we have to go " said the man wearing the red cloak "Sir, yes sir" the others said as they disappeared in maelstrom of elements.

**Authors Note:**

** Who are the person who are wearing the cloaks?Why did Albus made a mistake? What will happen to Voldemort's wand?What is the hellmouths?. The answers to these questions will be explored in later chapters.**

** So how was it? Please Review**


	3. Chapter 1 The Decision

**Disclaimer:**

** I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

** I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

** If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 2**

**31st July 1995**

**Potter Library**

**Potter Manor**

**Scotland**

Hadrian, who is more commonly known as Harry, was looking out at the window, he is not abuse but he feels like he is more inferior to his sister 'What can I do she's the girl-who-lived, vanquisher of Voldemort, and the wizarding world's poster girl while I'm just Harry plain old harry' he thought as he look outside and saw his parents holding Rose's hand and looking like the greatest family on earth as they celebrated her birthday, "I think if I ran away they wouldn't even notice, because they just think of me as..' his thought were cut short when the doors creaked open as a girl came in "You know Harry you should go outside, being indoors is bad for your skin you know" she said with a very bad snobbish voice, Harry just laughed and said "Wow Lexi, that was a really bad impersonation" 'Lexi' tried to be angry but it was ruined by the slight smile on her face "Yeah, I know but seriously the others are looking for you, are you alright" she said with a concerned voice "Yeah, I'm alright" he said with a shrug as he looked at one of his best and childhood friend.

Alexis Aries Black, or more commonly known as Lexi is the pureblood heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Iluvatar, she is the daughter of Sirius Black and Arwen Iluvatar and with her dirty blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and with her aristrocatic face that she have no doubt inherited from her father she will be, no doubt, be chased by a lot of guys in the future. "...Harry, Harry!" Lexi shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face "What!" he shouted "You blanked out for a second there, are you sure your alright?" she said as she was really confused by Harry's behaviour "Yeah, I'm alright, are the others there yet?"he asked "Of course, it's their friends birthday, really harry," she said with a 'duh' voice, Harry just smiled and took his friends hands and dragged her out of the library, "Wait, Harry, Harry!" Lexi shouted Harry stopped and turned to her and said "What?" "You're going the wrong way, you know that right?" she said with a raised eyebrow "I knew that" Harry said slowly as he went the right way with Lexi laughing hysterically behind him.

When Harry opened the door leading out of the manor he saw his Best Friends there, "Hadrian, how are yo... What happened to her? did she went cookoo?" Neville said with a concerned voice, "No, I'm not going cookoo, I'm was just laughing at Harry because he went the wrong way, I mean seriously who gets lost in their own homes" Lexi said after she managed to regain her voice, "Wow, you just got lost in your own home that's a new record in stupidity, Harry Congratulations" said Daphne with a smirk. "Ha,ha,ha, wow guys you're really great comedians" Harry said with a sarcastic tone, "Thank you" Daphne said "I was being sarcastic you know" he said but now he said it with a small smile as he looked at his Best Friends,

Neville Longbottom, he is the Pureblood Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, he had sandy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and he was a little bit on the chubby side but it could easily be changed by exercise,

Daphne Greengrass is the Pureblood Heiress of the Most Ancient And Most Noble house of Greengrass, she had golden blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes, an aristrocatic face and like Lexi she would be quite a looker in the future,

And lastly, Astoria Greengrass who is the second heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass, while Daphne inherited her looks from their father, Astoria with her Chocolate brown hair, innocent brown eyes paired with an innocent face inherited her looks from they're mother.

Harry was very happy that he had friends like them even though they all met because of political reasons he still thanked Fate because he met them. "So, Harry what is in your agenda today?" asked Astoria, "You know Tori the usual, exploring the world" he said with a slight mystifying tone in his voice, Tori just replied "Okay, by the way Happy 5th Birthday" she said as she handed him a package "Thanks Tori" he said with a cheerful voice, the others gave Harry their presents and he thanked all of them.

At the end of the day Harry decided that this will be one of his greatest birthday yet, as he was walking down the hall he heard his parents talk to Albus Dumbledore, "Lily, James I advice you to give him up, Rose have a very large target on her back and Harry could be used

to destroy her, jealousy happens in families all the time, he might go to the path of darkness"Albus said with a grave voice "No! Albus he is our son we can't just give him up" Lily said "But Lily think about your safety, his safety and Rose's safety, you could just send him to your sister" Albus said "My sister, she might hurt him, she hates everything about magic, why in the world would you think that's a good idea!" she said with a voice overflowing with anger as she was just about to say another reason James, who was unusually quiet said "He's right Lily, let's do it, it would give at least one of our children a normal childhood" "But James" Lily said but she was cut short by James "Lily, he is right, we can train Rose without jealousy from her brother, we can just take him in when he's in hogwarts, it is for the greater good", Lily tried to find some flaws in his plan but it was a great plan and it was currently the most logical plan, so Lily just sighed in defeat and said "You're right" Albus just smiled with a twinkle in his eye and said "I knew you will see the light"

Harry had heard enough and ran to his room, he crashed into his bed and thought 'My parents are giving me up, they just followed some old man's crazy plan, Didn't they say blood was thicker than water.?" he cried silently looking like he was a kid his age rather than a mature adult. After some time Harry managed to stop crying and looked in the mirror and vowed "I am Hadrian Jameson Azymus Sicarius Potter, and nothing will stray me away from my path" Harry took all the gifts that were given to him and put it in a resizable, bottomless and featherlight trunk and he took all the clothes that he had and all of his favourite books from the Potter Library, he also took some food from the house elves and asked them to put some enchantments on them so they will never spoil. He knew this was the last time he will be at the Potter Manor for a long time so he wrote letter to his sister and friends. At precisely 10:00 p.m. , Lily came to his room and said to him "Harry, we're going to visit your uncle okay? Harry just nodded his head and came with her, they arrived in the apparation point of the manor and he saw his father there "Come on, Prongslet let's go"James said with a grim smile Harry just nodded his head and thought 'at least they're feeling a bit guilty'. When they suddenly disappeared with a loud 'pop'

**31st July 1995**

**Num. 4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**South-east England**

**United Kingdom**

They appeared in front of a house, Lily walked towards the house and rang the door bell for several time until the door opened and a very fat man with blonde hair and watery blue eyes appeared and said "Is he here?" Lily answered yes and said "Harry, come here" Harry came over and looked at the fat man "Harry, this is Vernon Dursley, he is your uncle and your new family, I hope you respect them" Lily said to Harry and she turned to Vernon and said "We will send £2000 pounds to you every month for his welfare and thank you very much for doing this" "Fine" he grunted, Lily turned to Harry and said goodbye as she walked away and disappeared in a 'pop' with James after he waved at harry. Harry was still looking at the spot where they disappeared when his arm was suddenly gripped painfully as he turned around and saw Vernon looking at him with disgust and anger "Boy, no freakish movements or you will pay for it,got it!" Vernon said, when he didn't get an answer he slapped Harry and said "Got it" Harry just frantically nodded his head and followed his uncle with a feeling of pain at his arm, he looked at the sky again and prayed that he will not feel pain like that again, but sadly Fate was not at his side,this time and he knew it.

Authors Note:

Please guys I need new OC's or more houses like Potter or Greengrass as I am currently lacking on them

Was it good or bad. Please review or PM me.


	4. Chapter 2 The Discovery and Payback

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**P.P.S.**

**I rewrite this chapter because I did some things that didn't add up in the next chapter. Well, hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 2 - The Discovery and Payback**

**29th July 1996**

**Num. 4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**South-east England**

**United Kingdom**

**A Year Later**

At night, in a cupboard somewhere in England, a boy bleeding heavily and he was deathly pale, he had several broken bones and burn marks on his body that could have been caused by the candle near the him, the boy is called freak or boy but his real name is Harry Potter the son of James and Lily Potter, the older brother of Rose Potter, the girl-who-lived. Harry was beaten and burned by his so 'kind and Honest' unclewhen he had burned the bacon that morning 'Oh, 'uncle' someday I will kill you and your family slowly and painfully' he thought evilly as he imagine ways to kill his 'relatives', in both muggle and magical ways, when suddenly the candle next to him went on fire, he was so surprised that he forgot all the pain that he was feeling and slowly stood up and took the candle he thought 'What the heck, is happening?', he tried to remember all of the things that he have learnt during his time in the Potter Manor and suddenly it dawned to him that he was probably an elemental, one of the greatest magical abilities since the time of Merlin, a gift that can make a being be able to control the elements just like a person can control their arms and legs and the gift that was thought to be lost since the last elemental, which is a Fire Elemental, disappeared and presumed dead during the year 1666, the last elemental was thought to be the cause of the great fire of london but the ministry during that time didn't have proof and they cannot exactly brand elementals as a dark gift since Merlin was rumored to be a Light Elemental. Harry was ecstastic since he could burn his 'relatives', but what he didn't notice was that his eyes turned Crimson Red as his thought turned darker and darker.

**30th July 1996**

**Num. 4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**South-east England**

**United Kingdom**

A banging on the door woke up Harry and someone on the other side shouted "Freak!, don't you dare be a slacker today, I want everything to be perfect for my sister, Marge , now go make us something to eat you good for nothing freak!", Harry just rolled his eyes and got dressed when he remembered his discovery last night 'Oh, Vernon, don't worry everything will be perfect, but it's not for you' as he smiled evilly and got ready for the day. "Oh, uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, isn't it a great day" he said with a smile as he started to heat the pan "Boy, don't you dare take that tone with me" Vernon said as he slowly turned red because of rage, Harry just looked at them and then they noticed that his smile was fake and his eyes were red instead of green, "I can do any thing I want uncle.." he said a s he raised his hand and suddenly a fireball hits marge and slowly burned her alive and it didn't stop until she was just a pile of ashes, the Dursley were watching with horrid fascination as she was burning alive. Vernon tried to move but he can't so he just said with fear "Stop this now you freak." Harry just smiled and said "I'm sooo sorry uncle, can you repeat what you said" as he smiled but now it wasn't fake, it was now a smile that a homicidal person has and frankly the Dursley were scared and it multiplied when Harry said "Because the fun is just beginning". After he said that a dome of fire suddenly trapped the Dursleys' and Harry slowly burned them alive with low level fires and watch with homicidal fascinations as their skin slowly melted and they're bones began to show and even thought the Dursley's were begging Harry to stop the fire he didn't, he just watched with sick fascination as they slowly died and when it was done, he just went to his cupboard and took all his stuff and put them in the resizable trunk inside the bag that was left to him by his so called parents that the Dursley's took and threw it in the attic which they always locked but since Harry was a Fire Elemental he just melted the lock and took it from the attic. After he finished packing up, which included the candle that was beside him when he found out that he was a fire elemental and the wallet and other imortant documents of the Dursley and the documents that his 'parents' left to the Dursleys' so that he can go to school, he left the house and set the house on fire.

A few minutes later the ambulance, police and the firemen arrived and they tried to find any survivors but they only find ashes, the police ruled it out as an accident because the fire started in the kitchen and they thought that house fires were common because people forgot to turn off the gas, they were going to give them a proper funeral when suddenly one of the cops tripped and accidentally opened the cupboard under the stairs.

The stench of blood attracted the people in the house and what they found there was horrible and inhumane, they found a ragged, child-sized short on top of a ragged blood-soaked foam bed in an equally shabby and bloody cupboard. They became more horrified when they found out that the blood was onyl a few hours old. The leading cop looked at the evidences and growled "Team, I want you to your best... No wait, I mean I eant you to try everything you can to allow me to throw their ashes into the garbage can because I'm not going to bury these monsters' ashes into a graveyard full of worthy people" .

The others didn't need to be told twice, they took of their gloves ignoring the protocols of an investigation and called their respective lawyers, bosses, etc. The other person in the end of the phone agreed with them and said "People like that should disappear from our world today", one even said very, very colourful words. The cops smiled sadly, proud at themselves for doing a part in avenging the kid that lived in the cupboard but sad that they were too late. As they entered their respective cars, the cops prayed for the child's safety in going to heaven, in the religious ones' case or hoped that the child died painlessly, so that they wouldn't leave the world in pain, in the aetheists' case. But as they started their engines and left the neighbourhood, they didn't notice the kid with black hair with red streaks and red eyes looking at them with a crazy smile as he slowly walked away covered with bruises, blood and soot, who thought 'Best day ever' as he turned to around and ran.

The news spread throughout the neighbourhood until it reached the ears of one Arabella Figg.** (Can anyone please tell me how to spell her name because I'm not really sure how to spell her name. Sorry)**

**30th July 1996**

**Dining Room**

**Potter Manor**

**Scotland**

A shiver went down Lily's spine that always warned her that something bad happened, "What's wrong Lily?" James asked with concern as he stopped eating, "Nothing, James, absolutely nothing" she replied to convince him that nothing was wrong but she knew that something was wrong, very, very wrong but she just can't figure out what it is.

**30th July 1996**

**Somewhere in France**

A guy wearing a red cloak that covers his face came down the stairs and looked at his companions and said "Guys, we need to go, I sense a disturbance in the elements and that can't happen unless" the guy wearing the green hood said "Unless, an elemental discovered who they are, right?" "and it's somewhere in Britain, am I correct" a woman wearing a brown cloak said "How did you know?" the guy wearing a red cloak said "'Rouge, I may not be a fire elemental master but I am an earth elemental master that can sense the whole world if I am strong enough and focused enough since I can also detect some distubances" she replied "Okay, come on guys, let's go were losing time and he might get away" the guy wearing the red cloak said as he started to disappear in a torrent of fire "Yes, sir" the others replied as they disappeared in their own elements.

**Author's Note**

**Longest chapter yet, I'm sorry if the grammar is bad in this chapter but i'm doing my best. Can anyone please give me families like the Malfoy or the Potter to use for this story and I really need some OC's.**

**Was it good or bad, please review or PM me if you can.**

**Rewrite Extra Notes:**

**And I'm not really sure that if this is true but I think that even if the house was set on fire, the blood and it's smell would still be there even though the location is burnt. Also I thought that if a house was burning up, there's some place where the fire didn't reach, in this case it's the cupboard under the stairs. Sorry, if it doesn't make sense to you. It's kind of hard to explain.**

**Firenze26-Guardian Of Fire**


	5. Chapter 3 Reactions

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 4 - Reactions**

**31st July 1996**

**Headmaster's Office**

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore was currently having a meeting with McGonagall about the Potter's first child, "Albus, you're breaking a family apart, just because you think that their son will be jealous of his sister" McGonagall said with anger, Albus just replied "It is all for the greater good he is fine and.." he wasn't able to finish because a woman suddenly burst out of the fireplace and said "Albus, Harry's gone" Mcgonagall just looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow as he was currently speechless. Mcgonagall stood up and said "Wow, Albus, he must be really safe, I'll just go to his family and discuss how safe he is, Ta Ta." as she left. (And if some people didn't understand that she is sarcastic, don't worry you have a lot of time to learn how to detect sarcasm and if it makes you feel better Sheldon Cooper from Big Bang Theory, who is one of the smartest beings in the world, doesn't understand sarcasm too)

**31st July 1996**

**Dining Hall**

**Potter Manor**

**Scotland**

Rose's birthday was one of the most well-known birthdays in the world, so the Potter's only invited their closest friends during her private birthday and they invite the ministry people during the public party that was held during the 1st of August. So when Mcgonagall arrived from the fireplace the Potter's didn't find it surprising that she came but they were speechless when she suddenly said "James, Lily, I need to talk to you about 'Him'" Lily and James just nodded and when they were about to go outside they heard Sirius say "Can I come" to the people that weren't close to Sirius this statement didn't mean anything but to those who know Sirius, which is everbody inthe hall, it means that this was a very serious discussion that he wants to take a part of (Sorry about the pun). The other adults nodded their head at each other and asked if they can come too, Lily and James just nodded their heads and the other adults followed them, after they finished telling their kids that they were going to talk about their business but Harry's sister and friend knew that something was going on, so they did what any other curious kids do. (If you don't know what they did, I am proud to announce that I can award you a metaphorical medal of politeness or naiveness)

**31st July 1996**

**Kitchen**

**Potter Manor**

**Scotland**

After the adults left the Dining Hall they went into the kitchen, not noticing what the some of the kids are doing. Lily asked Mcgonagall "Professor McGonagall, how is he?, is my son ok" "You can say that" Mcgonagall replied "What do you mean?" James asked "He's Gone, he's not with the Dursleys" Mcgonagall replied as she told them all of the things that happened, the cot in the cupboard under the stairs, which made Remus and the other adults glare at the Potters, and the Dursley's mysterious death.

The adults just sat in silence after that when suddenly Remus stood up and shouted at Lily and James "Lily, James, I told you that he will be mistreated but noooo, you didn't believe me, you totally disregarded me because I was just being childish, because I was being hot headed, but will you look at that I was right."

James stood up and said "Moony I know that you were right but you're feeling doesn't come close to what we are feeling, his our son and..." James wasn't able to finish his statement because Remus punched him, the other adults backed away and took out their wands and pointed them to James and Remus, Remus just glared at James and said with an icy cold voice "You think that you are the only one feeling grief and sadness but think about your daughter, Harry's friends and his relatives, and also what about me, when I found out that I was going to be Harry's godparent I was ecstastic because I know I can never bring myself to have children, so I strived to be the best godparent a child can have and when you send him away I was angry and filled with rage, did you know that once I made a plan to kill you and get Harry away from wherever he was, but I stopped myself and thought what Harry said, but now I think his opinion has changed when you left him with the Dursley's and James... I really thought that you were a good man but sending your own flesh and blood away, really Prongs how low can you get" the last sentence was said with disappointment as he left and what the people in the room will found out will also be the last time that he will be seen by the Wizarding World. The adults were so shocked that they didn't bother to stop him and just stood there with sadness as they watched a close friendship destroyed by one mistake.

What the adults didn't know was that they were being followed by the kids, (To anyone that knew what the kids did, I am proud to announce that I hereby award you the metaphorical award of mischievousness) the kids were horrified of what they have heard "I can't believe it, I was the reason that my brother's gone" Rose said with tears as she ran away, Neville, Astoria, Alexis and Daphne still digesting what they have heard so they didn't bother to stop Rose, "Guys, we need to go, they might see us" Neville said weakly as he can't believe that someone can do that to their family, "Who cares what they think they drove away our best friend" Alexis said with a sneer "Alexis, don't act like a brash gryffindork." Daphne said as she slowly walked past Astoria to open the door "Harry will be disappointed in you if he finds out that you're not thinking this through as he said..." she wasn't able to finish her statement because the others said "Being brash doesn't make you brave, it only makes you stupid" daphne just smiled and said "Come on, let's go and get the birthday girl" as they went to Rose's room to convince her to celebrate her birthday.

**31st July 1996**

**Num. 4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**South-east England**

**United Kingdom**

'Rouge' looked at the burning house and said "Yup, this is the work of a fire elemental but something's wrong with the magic, it's filled with rage, Verde can you please analyse the magic used" "Okay, captain" 'Verde said when suddenly a gale went around the house as he glowed grey with hints of green and you can smell cinnamon apples near him when suddenly it stopped and he said with a grave voice "Guys, um, not to make you worried or anything but he's in rage mode and judging from my calculations he's in level 4" The others gasped as he said this because Level 4 was just one level away from 'it', which made them shudder as they remembered Lucas Castellan, a young earth elemental who went berserk when he achieved Level 5 and destroyed an island somewhere in America, it took them several weeks to defeat him since he let the element control him and killed millions of people in that island. "Let's find him" a woman wearing the white cloak said, she was one of the most affected out of them because her partner, Litmus, a lightning eagle, gave it's life to destroy a boulder that was heading her way, she gave no room of argument because she rode her motorcycle and left, the others quickly followed her before she disappeared off the radar, again.

**31st July 1996**

**Somewhere in South-East England**

A boy was running away from the store owner who he stoled from when suddenly he heard a voice "Psst!, dude, come here" he ran into the alley where the voice came from where a boy who was taller than him, took his hands and dragged him to the door that another boy was holding open, when they were safe the boy was tied to a chair and the boy who saved him asked "Who are you." The boy just looked at him and said "Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you." "Okay, my names, Kenneth, Kenneth Ichichouji, nice to meet cha" Ken replied "And that's Carlos Ferrari, and don't you dare say like a car" he said as he pointed to the boy who was in the corner who just nodded his head. "What are you?" Harry asked him "An elemental, my friend" Ken replied as he smiled "An ice elemental, to be exact"

**Author's Note:**

**Who is Kenneth Ichichouji? Who is Carlos Ferrari?" "Where is Harry?", This questions will be answered in the next chapter of Harry Potter and The elementals of the Ancients**

**Hey guys, it's Firenze26, can anyone please give me oc's and pureblood families like Malfoy and Delacours and thank you to anyone who gave reviews to this story.**

**Happy Halloween! Fanfiction Readers**


	6. Chapter 4 Introduction to your 'friends'

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 5 - Introductions to your new 'friends'**

**31st July 1996**

**Somewhere in South-East England**

"What do you mean by elemental?" Harry said as he was still trying to understand that he met a fellow elemental, so soon. "Um, you know elementals...oh sorry, I thought you were an elemental with the red eyes and red streaks in your hair..." Kenneth wasn't able to finish his sentence because Harry miraculously broke out of the ropes and looked at a mirror with fascination written all over his face, "How did you do that?" Kenneth asked Harry with amazement, "Super strength, I think Kenneth" Harry replied "Ken" Kenneth said "I'm sorry, what did you said?" Harry asked "I said just call me Ken and not Kenneth because it makes me sound like an old man" "Oh, I know the feeling, Ken whenever someone calls me Hadrian, it makes me feel like a politician or something" Harry said with understanding in his voice "Finally, someone understands, Oh by the way, I'll explain what an elemental is, when we found a more private place" Ken said "Carlos is the coast clear?" Carlos opened the door slightly and looked outside when he was sure that nobody was outside, he nodded his head at Ken and opened the door fully like a chaffeur or something, "Follow me, Harry, we need to go before the cops find us" Ken said as he pulled two caps out of his backpack and gave one to Harry and told him "Wear this, so no one will recognise you" Harry just nodded his head and put on the cap, Ken and Harry warily went out the door and ran with Carlos right behind them, while Harry was running he unconsciouly checked his necklace which is where his enchanted trunk, which can be shrinked, is attached on and he also took in both of his new companions features because as he says 'a person can never be too careful'

He saw that Ken had spiky Golden blonde hair with streaks of blue and cold blue eyes, which somehow reminded Harry of his friend, Daphne, but his eyes are more colder and more cunning, he also had a handsome face though it was ruined by the scar in his cheek, it looks like a claw scratched him and he was taller than him which is not hard to do since even a year at the Dursley stops your growth while Carlos had grey eyes, which to Harry looks like the wind in a tornado, and messy black hair, not as messy as James, with hints of grey, which to Harry makes him look much older, he had a common face which makes him look forgetful to others and he was taller than Ken but like Ken he had a scar near his left eye, to Harry this looks very painful because the only thing separating this guy's eye from being blind is one cm. They were both wearing cloaks that were ragged near the edges.

When Harry came back to the land of the living, he saw that they were near to the hideout or house or something, Carlos opened the door and Ken and Harry came in, Carlos looks outside before he closed the door and locked it with several crates. Before Harry could ask where are they, Ken threw him a blanket and a pillow and pointed to a room and told him "Dude, can you just ask questions tomorrow because I'm really tired", Harry looked closely at Ken and saw that he was panting really hard. Carlos took something from his pockets and gave them to Ken, he didn't try to find out what it was because this seems like a private thing to them so he walked to the room that Ken pointed to, before he closed the door he vaguely heard a girl's voice say "Ken, I told you it was dangerous to go outside, and who was...". He looked at his room and was surprise that it had a desk, a double bed and a bathroom near it, he walked to the bed and sat there he looked around and checked if no one was there before he took his necklace off and he enlarged the trunk and took out several crisps before he shrinked his trunk and put on his necklace again. He placed the crisps on his desk and planned to share them with Ken and Carlos since they helped him steal the food from that storeowner. He lied on his bed and thought 'One of the best birthday ever' before falling asleep not noticing the door open and Ken smiling but weirdly, something is off with this smile.

**1st August 1996**

**Somewhere in South-East England**

Harry woke up early because he was used to it, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, and remembered what happened yesterday, he went out of the bed and took a bath after that he put on his old clothes and the hat that Ken gave him, he quietly walked outside of his room when he saw Ken looking at a cup of water which suddenly changes to ice every now and then, Ken surprised him when he suddenly stopped and said "Harry, it is rude to stare you know" Harry composed himself and tried not to act shocked before saying "Yeah, but nobody taught me" Ken smirked and laughed, the laughter was infectious so Harry laughed too, they didn't notice the people that were watching them until a girl's voice said "Ken, good morning, who's the new guy", Ken and Harry stopped laughing and looked at the new girl before Ken said "Sandara, good morning to you too, by the way guys I want to introduce you to Harry Potter, Harry, I want to introduce you to Angela Ferrari, and you know Carlos Ferrari, Decker Edogawa, Sandara Wilson, And lastly my little sister and only sibling Mara Ichichouji" Harry may not be an expert in reading people yet, but he thought he saw Ken out an emphasis in 'only' but it was not his business but just to be sure he filed that information on his head before analysing them,

he saw that Angela Ferrari had black hair with light brown streaks and some of her brother's features, but instead of her brother's grey eyes, she had sandy brown eyes like the desert and she had a petite buddy and she was shorter than him, which is hard to Wilson had metallic grey eyes, curly brown hair with metallic grey streaks and she was as tall as him, Mara Ichichouji had oceanic blue eyes, straight golden blonde hair with blue streaks and she was as tall as Sandara, and lastly, Decker Edogawa had spiky strawberry blonde hair with dark yellow streaks, golden eyes and he was as tall as Harry, he also had blue rimmed glasses.

While Harry was analysing them, he didn't notice that he was being analysed as well but they were very puzzled because they weren't sure if he was an elemental because he didn't have the normal elemental looks, they were still analysing each other when Ken broke them out of their reverie when he said "Guys, we need to find something, to eat.." Harry interrupted him by saying "Um, by the way I want to thank you for your kindness in helping me steal from that shop owner, I want to give you something," he stood up and went to his room and carried the crisps back to where the others are, "Here's some crisps for your um, dome, fortress or something" he said with an unsure smile as they looked at it with disbelief before they thanked him, repeatedly. Harry just took this in a stride because he knew that they deserve this, moments later after eating a considerable amount of crisps, they were sitting on the floor, Harry asked Ken "By the way I almost forgot, where are we?" Ken looked puzzled before he answered "Um, were in West Sussex, in the town or borough of Worthing to be exact, why do you ask?" Harry was shocked because yesterday he was in Surrey and he was pretty sure that a person can't walked to from Surrey to West Sussex unless he apparated or maybe transported here, he asked Ken "Um, nothing, by, the way, you told me that you were an elemental what do you mean by that?" Ken answered him by saying "Okay, I'm not really sure if you're an elemental because you haven't shown us proof yet but I think that you're a fire elemental since they have either red streaked hair or red eyes and since you have both of them you may or may not be an indicator that you are powerful, and I said I was an ice elemental because I thought you were a fellow elemental too" Harry asked another question and said "How can you be comfortable saying you're an elemental in front of them?, no offence" he said the last part while looking at the others, Ken replied "I'm comfortable because they are elementals too, which is kind of weird because we just met a year ago but it might be fate or something, and to answer your unasked question, Carlos here is a sound elemental, Angela is a sand, Sandara is a metal, Decker is a lightning while my younger sister is a water elemental and as you know, I'm an ice elemental, I discovered my elemental ability when I was 4 years old, as you can see, we didn't have a great childhood" Harry asked him "What do you know about an elemental?" "Well, I know an elemental can control elements, they also have defining features that have a connection to their element like you, I have icy blue eyes which is connected to my element, and in rare cases, elementals find a familiar that is connected to their element" Ken replied. "OK, thanks for telling me that" Harry said.

After an hour of getting to know each other, they suddenly heard explosions and gun shots outside, Harry looked at them and asked "What the hell is happening?" "Um, maybe we should have told you that were in a gang and most likely the people outside are our rival gangs, I'll explain the details later but here's a gun and just shoot them and try not to get killed" Ken answered and threw a 9x19 mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol at Harry, Harry didn't even know how a kid can get a foreign gun like that but who cares, it's either shot or get shot and he has a lot of things he want to do before he died so he checked the gun and see if it has ammunition, he looked at them and said, as calm as possible "Got it" before Ken told them what they are going to do. They slowly went outside and looked at the soon-to-be-called battlefield, they saw something explode behind them and they all separated into group as they were told and hid behind several barrels of something, Harry whispered harshly to his group mate "You know Decker, of all the places you could have named as your base, you chose a place filled with oil barrels, which are highly flammable and usually explode when they are hit by a bullet" Decker was kind of embarrassed and whispered "Well, I'm sorry we didn't expect that the barrels contained oil we thought they contained wine or something, and" he didn't get to finish because a bullet zoomed between them and they were forced to jump out of their hiding place, "I'll talk to you later" Decker said as he readied his gun and pointed them to the rival gang member who is much, much talker than they were.

After hours and hours of shooting, stabbing, tackling and hitting their enemies with baseball bats or any objects they could put their hands on, Harry thought they were winning but that thought was shattered when Mara was shot by a gun, Harry tried to go to where Mara was when Decker hold him back he tried to ask why he stopped him when Decker said "Look" Harry turned his head and saw Ken glowing, and shaking with anger, Harry can't see his eyes because his head was lowered, and then the most scariest thing happened, Ken lifted his head, his eyes which were literally glowing light blue, looked at the rival gang member with the most utmost contempt and suddenly the guy who shot Mara literally exploded, his innards flying to his fellow gang members, who tried to ran away but found out they can't, they begged him to stop but he didn't, he just tortured them, which is really horrifying because he used the blood inside them and slowly freezes it while they were sill conscious forcing them to feel the pain of blood slowly turning to solid, under their skin and to Harry it was the...most coolest thing that he had ever seen, he was so fixated in what was happening in front of him, not noticing that his eyes were turning darker.(I heard this line in a movie once and even though I don't think that a person can see their own eyes unless you have a mirror, I think this line sounds cool)

**Don't Judge a book by it's cover - The Current Unknown Wind Elemental, of 1939-1960**

**Author's note:**

**Was it good or bad? I'm very sorry if my battle scene is rushed and most of the descriptions are bad. Also I'm very sorry if my grammar is bad.**

**I'm going to try to write a background story to this story, explaining who was the first elemental and wizard, and why elementals are rare unlike mages or wizards. And thanks to the people who read my story.**

**-Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	7. Chapter 5 The Explanation

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 6 - The Explanation**

**1st August 1996**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

After the battle Harry saw Ken ran back to Mara, he cradled his sister in his arms and cried, he whispered "Mara, wake up, they're gone" over and over again, the others tried to move closer but Ken hit them with water tentacle-like things to make them stay away but when they heard the sirens Ken relictantly stepped away from Mara and let the other's stop her bleeding, Ken asked Harry to help him pack all their belongings from the base, Harry accepted it without reluctance because he knew that this was a really an emotionally taxing day for Ken, after they finished packing they ran out of the base and regrouped with the others, after that they ran out of the area and went to the forest, when they were sure that they lost the police, they stopped and decided to set up a camp, Harry and Ken were chosen to find some wood to use for the fire.

They were walking in silence when Ken suddenly asked "Harry, what am I going to do?" "In what?" he asked "In this situation, what am I suppose to do?" Ken said "I'm not really sure, I don't really have any memories of my family" he lied as he thought back to her sister and his so-called parents "Thanks, Harry, at least you gave your opinion, I mean, the others sometimes think that I am invincible or something, they forgot that I was the same age as them.. Sorry about that I'm being whiny aren't I" Ken said with a small sigh Harry just looked at him with understanding and said "Ken, it's okay were friends, I think, I mean every kid has a right to whine I mean I whine sometimes and I have tantrums when I'm angry or something so I understand" Ken just smiled at Him, and they chatted to each other until they returned to camp, where they were bombarded with questions by the others Harry tried to keep calm and thought "If Ken can be calm, I could be calm t..." he wasn't able to finish his thought because Ken shouted "Shut the hell up, and cook something!" the others panicked and cooked fishes and rabbits in record time, Harry just stared at it with his mouth wide open and thought "They should be in a talent show or something because that's a pretty cool talent" and he was also surprised that the ever calm Ken can be that angry. After that they ate the food and discussed where they were going to find a hospital until they all got tired and went to sleep.

**2nd August 1996**

**A Forest Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

It was already noon when they found the hospital, they were lucky because they were already tired but they were going to do this for Mara, who was still unconscious but at least she was no longer bleeding heavily, they went inside and told the receptionist to heal Mara, the receptionist only took one look at Mara and then used a telephone to call someone after the call she looked at them and told them "Don't worry the doctors are coming, I promise you she'll make it" They were all relieved when a bunch of people wearing blue clothing came and set Mara on the hospital bed and they ran off, talking to each other in medical talk, Harry saw Ken looking at Mara with worry in his eyes, and then he looked at him and said "Come with me" Harry just agreed with him and followed him outside and said "So Ken, why did you ask me to come here?" Ken just looked a him for what seemed like long time and said "I think the the bullet was poisoned" Harry looked at him with disbelief and said "Why do you think that?, hell, how could they even buy poison?" "You don't understand, did you really think that a group of elementals won't have assassins or dark wizards after them, did you really think a bunch of kids that holds the power to control the elements won't have someone trying to kill them?" "Okay, that might have been a stupid question but, wait a minute, how can they track you, did they have some elemental radar in their facility" He said as a joke but when Ken nodded his jaw dropped and he said "You're kidding" "No, I'm not, they really do have an elemental radar but it's not a machine but a real living person who can detect massive output of elemental aura, I think they're called 'elementum quaesitor' or something, I heard that they can find a person who are hundreds of miles away from them by sensing their aura, since all of us have different auras like all of us have different fingerprints or something, and you know the poison?" Ken said to him "Yeah" Harry answered and Ken said "The reason that I'm still worried for my sister is because that poison isn't really poison, it's actually a drug that slowly puts the victim in a coma and during that coma they forget everything about themselves, and those memories can never be reclaimed" after that Ken stood up and said "At least you now know" when he was about to open the door Harry stood up and said "Stop, answer me this first, why the hell, do you have weapons and I want an honest answer" "Because were in a gang called the Dementors, we lie, we steal, we kill to survive the streets, so what do you think of us now Hadrian, what do you think of us now that you know that we were attacked by a bunch of kidnappers who wants to kill us because we killed on of them?" Ken said without looking back as he went inside.

Harry sat down and thought 'What am I going to do?' 'Kill them, kill,them' 'What the hell?' 'Kill them, young one, kill them' 'Why should I kill them idiot?' 'I'm your...um...conscience, so if you called me an idiot then your saying that you are an idiot too' 'And now I am going crazy' 'Kill, kill, hahahaha' he was interrupted from his thoughts when suddenly someone kicked the door open, Harry immediately stood up and took a rock and when he was about to throw it, the guy called out with his hands up in the air (LOL) "Hey, stop dude it's me Decker, what's with the rock by the way?" "Oh, it's just you" Harry said with relief "Just me, Just me! How could you say that I, the most handsome, good looking and... Will you stop that" Decker said angrily as Harry started yawning exaggeratedly "Okay, what are you doing here by the way?" Harry asked "Oh, yeah almost forgot about that. Well, I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be too hard to Ken because, after all he just saw his sister get shot in front of him, man." Decker said the last part with sadness, he stood up and said "Sorry about that, I got to go, by the way make your decision now", he hurriedly went away leaving Harry to his thoughts.

After further consideration he he decided that he would choose to do that because it has a lot of advantages, so Harry happy ('u') with his decision stood up and ran down to the ER where he knew the others were in but when he was near them he suddenly stopped when he heard Carlos said "When are we going to do this Ken?" and he heard Ken reply "Soon, Carlos, very, very soon" Harry was naturally puzzled and thought 'What are they going to do?', he stopped thinking about and walked to where they were as casually as he could and he looked at Ken and said "I just decided Ken and..." "And what?" Ken asked Harry then took out his gun and pointed it at Ken, who stepped back slowly, and said "Kenneth, where do I sign up?"

**"A lot of people died because of wrong decisions, so I want you to promise me that before you make a decision think about both of it's advantages and disadvantages or else you will regret it" -Carter Bouvier, The Current Wind Elemental of 1900-1910, to his apprentice.**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the slow update, I was just busy with schoolwork and other things and sorry about the grammar.**

**Also was it good or bad? can you also please give me either an OC or a last name that could be used in this story?**

**-Firenze26-Guardian of Fire**


	8. Chapter 6 The Initiation

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 7 - The Initiation**

**2nd August 1996**

**A hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"What!?" The others said, Harry just raised an eyebrow and said "What?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Decker asked "I want to sign up for the gang, is that a problem?" Harry said "Yes, it is a humongous problem, you can't just join the gang like that, you are not a part of this, tell him Ken" Angela said in a panicked voice "Ken come on, tell him" "Angela I gave him an invitation" Ken said "Why man?, we don't even know him," Decker said exasperatedly "Because I trust him...I think but to make you guys happy he need to pass the initiation" "What ini...mhmhmh" Angela said before her mouth was covered by Decker's as he said "Okay, but if he doesn't pass the initiation we will not allow him to join the gang, right?" "Yes" Ken said as he nodded "What is this test about?" Harry asked as his minds were filled with scenarios such as jumping from an aeroplane, eating snail and going underwater to find treasures but all this were shattered when Ken said "Okay, to join our gang you have to go to an area that we chose and take something there, do you understand?" "Yeah, I guess so" Harry said with a feeling of dread since this test was easy but he didn't bother to look into it since what can a group of 6-8 years old kids can do, but then he remembered where they were and asked Ken "By the way, is Mara going to be okay?" Ken then stopped grinning and had a small sad smile on his face as he said "She's going to be okay, but she's going to be in a coma for a few weeks" "Oh, at least she's okay" Harry said as he tried to cheer Ken up and it worked as Ken then put on a big smile and said "You're right man, by the way dude I recommend you to get at least 8 hours of sleep it's going to be a busy day tomorrow and also before I forget, we will meet at the top of the hospital, ok? " "Ok, by the way Ken, goodnight" Harry said with a wave as he went out of the room but unluckily for him he didn't acknowledge when Carlos said "So, boss what are we gonna do?".

**3rd August 1996**

**A hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

He woke up very early because it was the day of the initiation, he dressed up in a Plain Black T-shirt, blue jeans and black converse, then he went to the cafeteria and ate his breakfast when the clock struck 8 He ran to the top of the hospital to meet the others.

When he got there he saw them wearing their cloaks but he didn't think any of it since it was just an outfit what can it do, right?, he called out to them and Ken was the first to respond "Morning, Harry, are you ready to go?" "Of course, man" Harry responded enthusiastically, the others just looked at him with a sad shake of their heads but again, Harry didn't acknowledge their action as Ken started to explain the initiation "Okay, Harry. The initiation is a test that is supposed to measure your skills, so we can find out whether you can join us or not. The exam will happen at that old building there." he then pointed at a building at the west of the hospital and then he said "In that building you have to take a metal, rock or anything that is larger than your hand but I advise you to be careful because a lot of things can happen without warning." he then looked at Harry closely and asked "Understand?" "Yup" Harry answered and then Ken took something from his pocket and threw an object at Harry, Harry caught it easily and saw that it was a knife, he then looked at Ken curiously and Ken answered his unasked question "That is for your protection and good luck" "Okay, dude, you may now go" Decker said as he took out a stopwatch and turned it on. Harry nodded his head and ran as fast as he could to get to the building, he was too busy running that he didn't notice a girl looking at him through the window and because of this he didn't hear her say "Good luck, Harry"

When Harry was in an abandoned part of the forest he took out his trunk and took an apple from it, as a snack and then he started running to the building. (To avoid any questions Harry's trunks are always with him)

**3rd August 1996**

**An abandoned building somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

When he got there, he noticed that the area was suspiciously empty, there were no people or animals, but he just blamed this on the buildings general creepiness since the building looked like a haunted house. When he went inside, he accidentally bump into something and fell down, when he tried to ignore the pain on his backside, he stood up and bended down to find out what he bumped into, then after sometime he touched a cylinder object and he took it and tried to read what it says and he thought 'What the hell is this?' and then he muttered "Don't use this in an enclosed space..." when suddenly something exploded in front of him so naturally he jumped back and tried to regain his bearings but then he felt another explosion so he tried to ran away but then he suddenly felt cold, so he looked back and saw a snowman, he heaved a sigh of relief but then it changed to a small scream as he saw that the snowman was moving and then he thought 'what the hell?' so he threw the first thing that he felt, which was a rock, but the snowman just caught it and threw it back at him. Harry jumped back as the rock crashed to where he fell, he stood up and tried to run but then he noticed that he was standing on quicksand, he tried to get out of the sand but he couldn't but then he remembered that to get out of a quicksand you have to relax, so he tried to calm down and breathe in and out but then a couple of minutes later he was still sinking so he struggled to get out of it, he didn't notice that his eyes were changing to a more darker red and the streaks on his hair was becoming more noticeable when he started to panic, he was still sinking and sinking until he suddenly glowed red and he released an intense fire that turned the sand to glass, he broke the glass and climbed away from it, he sat down on the floor and tried to think clearly when the snowman touched his shoulder, he turned to the snowman and screamed, he kicked the snowman and took out the knife that Ken gave him and focused on it until it caught on fire and then stabbed the snowman and jumped away as the snowman exploded. He backed up to a wall and sat down as he tried to regain breath, after some time he stood up and took a fork from a cupboard and he went outside with one thought in his mind 'Ken, you have some questions to answer'.

**"Expect the unexpected because life is full of surprises"-Claire Peterson, The current Earth Elemental of 1900-1910**

**Author's Note:**

**Was it good or bad? Pls. Review or you can PM me if you have any questions. I apologise for the grammar and I also apologise for the battle scene since I don't know how to describe a battle.**

**Can anyone please give me a family like Greengrass and Williams Or an OC?**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	9. Chapter 7 Initiation's Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**I also like to say that I dedicate this chapter to iCarly which is one of the greatest T.V. Shows in our generation and which has now ended.**

**Chapter 8 - Meeting 'Caleb' and the aftermath of the Initiation.**

**3rd August 1996**

**A hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

Ken and the gang was just sitting at the cafeteria, waiting for Harry, when suddenly the door slammed open and they saw Harry with a pissed-off face "Hey Harry, nice to see... oof" Ken said before he was blasted off his sit by an invisible force, "Nice to see you, Ken really nice, by the way why didn't you

tell me that there were dangerous things in that warehouse, I mean I just fought a fricking snowman!" he said with his voice getting louder and louder until he was shouting, Decker tried to calm him down and said "Harry, we didn't know that something like that would happen, were very sorry we'll try to never let that happen again", that statement calmed Harry down but he noticed that he used the word try and his entire posture just shouted 'I'm lying!' but he just filed this away in his mind. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked at them and said "You better" and then he turned around and left the room.

As he left he didn't notice the guilty looks that the gang except Ken were throwing each other.

Harry went to the entertainment room of the hospital (I don't know if there is such a thing as this but if there was it will be nice) where there are a set of computers, 2 televisions and a small library. He immediately went to the library but it was closed, he just sighed and was about to sit down when he heard someone laughing and crying at the same time, (I don't know if any of you ever experienced this but this is possible) he was curious why someone would do that in a hospital so he went to the source and saw a guy older than he was and he walked up to him and asked innocently "Excuse me sir, why are you laughing and...crying?" the guy took out his headphones (Were they already invented back then?.. Eh, who cares, this is fanfiction the laws of reality does not exist here) and looked at Harry and said "Kid, this is the greatest web show in the world" and when Harry looked at him with disbelief "Come on, sit here I'll show you" he said as he tapped the seat next to him. Harry nodded his head since this guy doesn't look that evil, he sat down at the seat and looked at the screen after sometime, he admitted that this was a great but he doesn't understand what was sad about it, the guy just looked at him and said "We'll get to that part later, after half an hour he saw the first girl named carly say "It was great being with you guys but...um were taking a break..." and the second girl named sam finished what the other girl was saying "But this doesn't mean that iCarly will be gone forever, like Carly said we are just going to take a break and thank you for" "watching" "iCarly" Carly and Sam said simultaneously and he heard a voice say "And cut" as the screen went black. Harry was kind of sad that the show is finished since that show was really cool and the the guy said "wasn't that great...oh sorry I forgot my manners, my name is Caleb, what's yours?" Harry looked at Caleb and said "Harry" as he took out his hand "Nice to meet you Harry, so why are you here?" he asked "I'm visiting my friend who's in here" Harry replied "Oh, sorry about that kid..." but Caleb was not able to finish his sentence because Decker came and and shouted at Harry "Dude, come on you need to come with me" Harry asked him "Why?" "Just come with me " he said with an exasperated voice Harry just sighed and said "Fine, bye Caleb" Caleb just looked at the kid with a weird look in his face and said "Bye kid". Harry and Decker then ran out of the doors without looking back.

Which is unfortunate because if they stayed for a moment they could have seen Caleb transform into a eighteen year old guy with Bright Blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, Cerulean blue eyes, an angular face and standing at 5'10 with red glasses, who took out his phone, and dialed a number and said "Rouge, I found them, what am I gonna do now?" "(Muffled voice over the phone)" "Are you sure?" "(muffled voice over the phone)" "Okay, Rouge, if you're sure. This is Aquos signing out" he said as he ended the call and he took out a book and a fedora which he put on and he looked at the door where the two kids went out and whispered"What are you gonna bring to this planet, Harry, what are you gonna bring" he then stood up and read a book as he vanished into thin air leaving behind a smell of sea breeze.

**3rd August 1996**

**In a park somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"Where are you taking me!?" Harry shouted who struggled as he was literally dragged by Decker who said "Will you stop struggling and I'll tell you later", Harry stop struggling and just glared at the back of Decker's head when he was suddenly dropped, he shouted "Ow! Dude" "Sorry man" he apologized "Just don't do it again" he said while mumbling curses under his breath.

As he stood up he saw Ken wearing what looks looks like a doctor's outfit who said "Finally you're here, Harry, and Hadrian based on your result you passed" Harry looked at Ken with disbelief and shouted "What?!" "Didn't you hear me I said you passed and now let's start the real initiation" he said

"What!?, I already did the initiation"

"You did the inititation to get to the inititation for this gang"

"Dude, that doesn't make sense"

"Who cares just do it"

"Fine, jeez, okay what should I do" Harry said with a roll of his eyes. Ken said "Hold out your arm" "Okay, then?" he asked as he held out his arms "Just stop asking questions ok" Ken said "ok". Ken then took out an orb and said "Hadrian Potter do you accept the responsibilities of being an elemental?" "I do" "Do you swear to upheld the codes of being an elemental?" "I do" "Do you agree to be the best elemental you can be?" "I do" "Today, fellow elementals we introduce Hadrian Potter to the reaper's guild, and sorry Harry but this part is going to be painful, I hereby named thee Infernus, the guardian of hell's fire may he smite his enemies with might and fury!" "Aye!" then Ken took out a burning red rock and slammed it on Harry's shoulder fell to the floor and writhed in agony until the pain stopped and then he stood up and moved himself into a more comfortable position as he panted heavily. "Harry, you ok?" Decker asked with concern "Yeah, I'm ok" he said while panting heavily and said to Ken "So, does that mean I'm a reaper?" "Yes, you're now a reaper I hope you don't disappoint us" Ken said with a weird undertone in his voice as he left. "Congratulations man you're now a reaper how cool is that and I volunteered to be your trainer to give you a crash course in being a reaper" Decker said excitedly as he took Harry's hand and pulled him up "Thank, dude" Harry said "No problem, come on power ranger:wild force is on and I don't wanna miss that" He said, "Okay deck" he said with a roll of his eyes, "Deck?" "It's your new nickname," "Oh I've never had one before" Harry faked a look of horror and stepped back while wincing a little and said "Blimey, that is blasphemy, Deck" "Ha, ha, very funny come on" Decker said with a roll of his eyes as he walked back to the hospital "Wait, Deck" Harry said as he ran to keep up with Decker. They didn't notice a lady appearing in a flash of light (Like Naruto's yellow flash thing...the hiraishin or something) who took out he phone and dialled a number and said "Hey everyone, the kid just went through the alley what should I do?" "(Muffled voice over the phone)" "Are you sure?" "(Muffled voice over the phone)" "I know they're just kids but they might meet 'them'" "(Muffled voice over the phone)" "Fine, Verde, this is Haos signing out" she said as she slammed her phone shut. She then looked at the upper floor of the building and saw a little girl looking at her, she then waved at the girl, who waved back and moved away from the window. The lady then said "Oh, this is interesting an empath, very interesting indeed" and then she disappeared in a flash of light.

**"If the initiation is painful, what do you think they will make you feel if you succeed in joining the organisation?"-Arnold McCormick, The Current Water Elemental of 1900-1910**

**Author's Note:**

** So what do you think, was it good or bad, P.M. Me if you want to ask any questions.**

** By the way I'm very sorry that I didn't noticed my mistake in Chapter named the reactions until now, just so you know the wizarding world knows that Rose's birthday is on the first of August so the Potter's held her private party during the 31st of July, which is the day of Harry's birthday. Again sorry for the confusion.**


	10. Chapter 8 The Wand

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**-By the way I know that some people thinks that Harry becoming a semi-cheerful guy is unlikely with his experience with the Dursleys, (Editor threw a shoe at the author), okay I may not have been the one who discovered it but just think about this for a second, if hypothetically you're a guy or gal who likes to win you might think that being an emo (Not that I have anything against emo since I used to have a classmate who was an emo and who was also a good friend of mine) or being like the canon Harry in book 5-6 will mean that if you let the Dursleys win so the Harry in my story tried not to let their 'positive encouragement' make him broody and all in all a (No offense to the ones who ae emo and to anyone who like the canon Harry) loser, so you can see that he sort of won, do you get it? Good. But even though I hate broodiness (Again, no offense) I will make Harry a bit broody after the...wait sorry that was close I almost told you what will happen, well I'm sorry for stalling you. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9 - The Wand**

**3rd August 1996**

**A hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

It was already midnight but he was still awake, but that's because Harry was trying to find 'it' from his trunk, he already spent 2 hours looking at the others compartments when he felt a thin object and he whisper-shouted (Um, you know when you shout quietly about something...okay just search the internet about this cause I don't know how to explain this, sorry) "Got it" as he pulled it out, he set it on his bed and shrunk his trunk and and attached it on his necklace. He looked back on the bed and took the wand as it shot orange sparks from it's tip, he felt powerful as he held it and as he examined it, he was still reminded of the day he got it, as he reminisced, he failed to notice a pair of amber eyes looking at him.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Harry was 4 and half years old when he came to the room that his parents forbidded him from coming in, he didn't know why but whenever he came here his scar started to hurt and this time it was no different as he held on a sob, he breathe in and tried to bear the pain and he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the state of the room, he noticed it was very dusty but curiously a space near the pair of cradles were clean, he didn't know it but this was were Carlos Blake, his third 'father' died (I'll explain this at some point), he was looking around when he tripped on a piece of wood, which sent sprawling on the floor, he tried to sit up but he felt pain on his elbows and he gave up as he lie down, he looked to his left and saw a stick, he tried to reach it, but his arms were too short so he stood up, trying to ignore the pain and took a piece of wood and tried to reach the stick, after several times he succeeded and he took the stick and sat on a dusty chair, as he sat he couldn't help but be surprised by the shape of it and then he remembered what it was and thought 'this is a wand, what in the world is a wand doing at this place and then he remembered what his parents said and he thought 'So this is 'uncle' Carlos' wand, as he looked at it, a spark suddenly flared in his eyes and he thought 'Experiment', Harry ran back out of the room and went to his bedroom, and he researched the wand until he heard his father call him and say "Harry, come on down it's time for lunch " He looked at the wand which was lying on a pile of notes and reluctantly said "Coming dad" as he stood up and left the room. If someone was looking at his notes they would have been amazed by it's details because it said:_

**Wand**

**Colour:Black**

**Wood:Yew**

**Core:Fire Phoenix Tail Feather**

**Measurement:13 and a half inches long**

**Runes for: Unbreakable, Power multiplier**

**Focus Gem:Ruby-which symbolises power**

**Owner:Someone who uses grey magic (Remember Voldemort used to be a student of Hogwarts, a school that doesn't teach the dark arts so his wand for the 10 years of it's life was filled with light magic so when he used dark magic, both of them fought for domination until they were balanced but that doesn't mean that Voldemort is Grey in this story)**

**_~Flashback Ends~_**

But he was snap out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock, he hid the wand under his pillow and stood up and said "The door's open", and then Decker's head appeared and said "Hey, Harry, I just want to say that tomorrow, I want you to wake up early and well, adios" as he slammed the door shut. Harry was just about to reply when the door closed and he thought 'Well, that was weird', and then he sat down on his bed and took out the wand under his pillow and put it back at his trunk. As he lied down on his bed and before he slept, he looked at the window and saw a pair of amber eyes that was staring at him, he blinked his eyes and when he looked again, they were gone. He thought 'Wow, I really need to stop drinking coffee' and then he thought 'Nah, coffee's awesome, I won't give that up, it must have been my imagination not a hallucination', as he slept he never noticed the door open and someone looking at him with ice cold blue eyes murmur "Soon, my plans will succeed and you will be the key".

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think, was it good or bad, P.M. Me if you want to ask any questions. I'm sorry by the way for the short chapter since I have a lot of homework that will be due next week and I'm also sorry for the slow story line but I needed to have a background for all the parts of the story.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	11. Chapter 9 Guide To Being In a Gang P1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 10 - Guide to being in a gang part 1**

**4th August 1996**

**In a riverside near the Hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

As Harry sat there listening to Decker ramble on about things that was pretty random, seriously, I mean he was pretty sure that Decker said something about Lava ostriches being used to distract enemies in an infiltration mission, which is kind of cool but inappropriate to the conversation that all started that morning.

**_~Flashback begins~_**

_Harry felt excited by the training that Decker will give him when Decker appeared and said "Come on, Harry let us..." When he was interrupted by Harry who said "Get me a gun and train to beat bad guys" "No" "Train me in savate or karate or any martial arts" "Nooo," "Get me a cool pet like a dragon or a cobra" "No, why would we give you that?" "Um, no reason. Okay what about you give me a kick-ass weapon?" "No, where do you think we will get that?" "Okay, um... You will get me a large truck of chocolate" "Dude, no, where did you get that idea from, seriously?"Decker shouted with his eyes violently twitching and he took a deep breath and said "No, I'm going to give you a crash course about the history of elementals now, I only heard this from my old mentor" When he said mentor, Harry cannot help but noticed the sadness and anger that appeared on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and he said "Sorry about that Harry, now where was I, oh yeah, well now I should start about the history of the elementals. Okay, the first elemental that was ever recorded was Callum Andreios, who was the only known multi-elemental ever who controlled not one, not two but all of the main elements" _

_Harry cannot help but interrupt and said "Main Elements?" "Well, there are two kinds of elements, The main ones and the secondary ones. Well if I could remember correctly, the difference was their rarity, while Secondary elementals appeared every 3-10 years and they can appear even though the previous elementals aren't dead, Main elemental ones appeared every time the previous elemental died but one time, there were rumors that claims that during the The First Hellmouth wars, this rule was broken but some people said that this wasn't true because the Ancients were the ones who helped the current elementals but since most people didn't believed that the Ancients exist, they were inclined to believe that there were two sets of elementals instead of the Ancients helping the elementals" and then Harry interrupted him by saying "Who's the Ancients?" _

_ "Okay, well the ancients were said to be the ones who gave the power over elements to Callum Andreios and to the rest of the elementals, their titles were Phyrus, the warrior of fire, Rayver, the God of the seas, Terra, the lady of the earth, Ventus, the Lord of the wind, Gabrielle, the Angel of light and Sybella, the Assassin of darkness. In legends, they were said to be the guardians of the elements while others said that they were the ones who gave the elements to the people of this planet but even today no one knows" "Oh" "Okay, well now that we know the basics of the history of elementals..." _

_ "Wait" Harry interrupted "What?" "What's the difference between the main elementals and the secondary elementals?" "Oh, well while main elementals can control the main elements like Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light and Darkness, Secondary elementals controls Lava, Lightning, Ice, Sand, Metal, Sound and Shadows" "Wait, what's the secondary element of light?" "It's Lightning" "Then what's the secondary element of Fire?" "Lava and Lightning" "Hold on, you said that lightning is the secondary element of light how can it be one of the secondary element of Fire?" "Um, well there are things called dual sub-elements where they can be the secondary element of more than one element of something but it is harder to control it, like for example magma is a dual sub-element because it can be controlled by both Fire and Earth elementals but when it becomes lava, Earth elementals needs more power to control it since it becomes 70% Fire and 30% Earth and there's another kind of elemental control but you need to be a master of your element to control it, like paper" "Paper?" "Yes, Moisture, which is water diffuse as a vapor in a solid or condensed in a surface, in papers varies from 2 - 12% depending on the water and if a Water elemental master managed to control the water in the paper they can use it as a weapon" "Cool" "Yeah, I know it's cool, I think they call it Tertiary element or secondary sub-element I'm not really sure, Oh, I almost forgot, there were a group of people that were rumoured to be the right-hand of the Ancients" "What's their name?" Harry asked and then Decker replied "They were called the Guardians (Did you any of you expect that?), In legends they were said to be the protectors of the orbs of elements, that was said to be able to give the person the control over an element, but not like an elemental but like an Ancient. The guardians' titles where Firenze the Guardian of Fire, Raiden the Guardian of Lightning, Vulcan the Guardian of Volcanoes, Aquila the Guardian of Air, Sonus the Guardian of Sound, Gorum the Guardian of Earth, Atsáli the Guardian of Metal, Ámmos the Guardain of Sand, Neró the Guardian of Water, Glacies the Guardian of Ice, Nox the Guardian of Darkness and Umbra the Guardian of Shadows. Do you get it?" _

_ "I think so" was Harry's reply, "Okay, now that we've covered the elemental history part of our lesson, we're now going to study the group's history, as you know we are called the Reapers, the reason is because our group is known in the streets as a stealing and silent attacks group. Firstly, me, Ken and the others aren't the ones who made the group, the ones who made the group disappeared one day" Harry didn't know why but his last sentence was making him paranoid and jumpy so he tried to ignore it "Well you know our elements, right?" "Yeah" "Okay, Ken and the others told me to find out what your element is, most of us is thinking that you control fire but some of us thinks you control lava so now we are going to try to find out so...watch out!" Decker said as a bolt of lightning came out of his hands, Harry jumped out of the way and said "What the hell?!" then Decker looked at him with his hands glowing yellow and said "Come on dude is that the best that you can do?" Harry tried to use fire but then he remembered a quote and thought 'Sorry Decker, but I don't think that you're trustworthy enough to know the truth yet' so instead he stood up and concentrated as hard as he could until he felt the familiar energy of fire but this time he tried to mix it with earth until he felt the ground shake and crack open to reveal lava, Harry smirked at Decker who looked horrified, if Harry wasn't in danger he would've tried to take a picture and then he controlled the lava and made a giant whip composed of lava and he looked at Decker and said "Watch out!" and he was about to attack Decker with the lava whip when the whip suddenly turned to ice and fell down on the ground. _

_ He looked around and saw Ken standing by a tree and said "What are you doing here Ken?" and Ken replied "I was just passing by when I felt the ground shake" "Sorry" "It's okay but you need to be more careful because what could've happened if a non-magical found out what you are?" He said and he turned around and he walked off but not before he said "Goodbye" and then Decker suddenly shouted "What the hell, you're saying sorry to him, you just tried to attack me with a lava whip!", Harry turned around and said "Sorry, man" he looked at him with his eyes twitching and said "Why you..." but he breathe in and out and looked at him and said "Even though you tried to kill me" "Hey!" "At least, we found out that you're a lava elemental and now we can start your elemental training" "Yeah" Harry didn't know why but he felt that this was going to be a long day when Decker said "Make yourself comfortable because I'm going to teach you about tactics._

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

And that bring us to the current discussion about Lava ostriches and other things that cannot be connected to tactics.

**"Deception is the greatest advantage a person can have, so do the expected until you are left with no choice because people will underestimate you when they know that they can expect your moves so when you suddenly do something unexpected you will most likely succeed" - Damien Ligeralde The Current Darkness Elemental of 1900-1910.**

**Author's Note:**

**Most Informative Chapter yet in my opinion. So what do you think, was it good or bad, P.M. Me if you want to ask any questions. I also hope this chapter explains some questions that people may have about my current storyline and if anyone asks I might make a spin-off, about the backgrounds of Callum Andreios, The Ancients and the The Guardians. And I'm also sorry that some of my chapters doesn't have a quote on the end of it but I can't think or make up any quotes that can relate to the chapter,nor can I find any quotes from the internet that can relate to this story**

**P.S.**

**Good Luck And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	12. Chapter 10 First Fight

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 11 - The First Fight**

**4th August 1996**

**In a riverside near the Hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed out as birds flew out from the trees, "Dude, I'm just joking" Decker laughed nervously as he slowly stepped away from Harry while silently thinking 'Anyone, help'. But this didn't quenched Harry's anger, in fact it did the opposite, "Joking, just joking, I spent hours listening to you yap about your so-called tactics and now you're saying you're just joking" he said with his eyes twitching dangerously "Technically, we we're only talking for a few hours" Decker replied hoping that it would lower Harry's anger. "Do I look like I care" Harry said in a dark tone. "Okay, geez. Why don't you go to Sandara or Angela to help you with tactics because I'm the historian of our team not the tactician... Maybe I shouldn't have said that... See ya!" Decker said before he ran away leaving Harry behind. Harry tried to calm down and thought 'He kept talking about tactics like he knew them.. That bastard why I'll'. He wasn't able to finish his thoughts because he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw a shadow in woods, he tried to walk away but he stopped when he heard the shadow say"Harry, finally I found you".

**4th August 1996**

**Hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

**Decker's POV: (This is my first POV and this is just a test run so, sorry if it's horrible)**

"Where is he?!" Sandara shouted, making my ears feels like their bleeding. I glared at her while holding my ears and told her "Well maybe he ran away to avoid your screeching voice that sounds like a cat dying" and she said "Amazing coming from a guy that has garlic breath" "Howler monkey" "Four eyes" "Sissy" "Geek". I was about to say wimp when Ken glared at me, which is really scary to be honest because his eyes were liked chipped eyes when he glares, so I muttered a quick sorry and turned around to looked at the window when I saw a couple of cloaked figures walking towards the woods. I immediately dismissed them as wizards but when I saw the insignia on their cloaks I already knew who they were. I was about to warn the others but I didn't want to cause a panic but when I was about to decide to just hide the knowledge that I found them I suddenly remembered that Harry was still missing. I turned around and shouted at the others "Guys, let's find him" Sandara looked at me with a grumpy look on her face and said "Why should we? I'm pretty sure he can find his way here. After all this building is like 10 storeys tall." I glared at her and said "I know that but what if his attacked or kidnapped?" Angela looked at me with a quizzical look on her face and .said "Why would he be kidnapped or attacked for that matter because I'm pretty sure that we didn't tell anyone that we found a new elemental?". "I know that, but it's the only logical why 'they're' here" I said angrily not noticing the others stiffen when I said that. "What do you mean they're here?" Sandara said with a tinge of fear "Maybe, you just saw a couple of amateur wizards" she continues with hope in her voice but I shot her down when I said "They were wearing cloaks with the insignia, so unless the aurors naturally wear cloaks with that symbol then that means that they're here". Then suddenly the room felt cold even though the heater was on, everybody was trying to digest the news when suddenly Carlos stood up and said "We need to go" we were about to agree when Ken shouted "NO!". We looked at him weirdly because he doesn't lose his cool unless, the problem associates with..."Mara" I said quietly, my word were met with puzzled looks from everyone except Ken who looked relieved and I stood up and looked at each one of them and said "Mara, she's still in the coma. We can't leave her behind you know". Understanding dawned on everyone and they immediately apologised to Ken. Everybody sat in silence until Carlos stood up and said "So, what are we gonna do?", I stood up and said "We have to fight". After my statement everybody looked at me like I was crazy and I think I probably am but I knew that if we don't fight 'them', they may kidnap Harry or Mara. And it looks like that the others had the same thoughts as me because everybody agreed... reluctantly but I know that they know that I was right. All of them looked at Ken who said "Two of us are going to stay here to protect my sister, one of us are going to find Harry and the last two are going to try and stall them until we can find Harry and then, we will strike back at them. Agreed?" All of us agreed and after debating for a few minutes we agreed that I will try to find Harry, Ken and Sandara will try to hold 'them' off and Carlos and Angela will stay here and guard Mara. Ken looks at each of us and said "Good luck, guys" before he ran off with Sandara to fight 'them'.

**4th August 1996**

**In a riverside near the Hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

I went to the last place I saw him and there he was. I said "Dude, where in the world did you go" and he replied "Um, I didn't go anywhere". I was panicking, so Harry approached me and said "Dude, why are you so worried". And I said "If you're here then that means... Merlin" Harry gave me a puzzled look and I said "They're here and after Mara". Now, Harry looked at me with fear and he said "You don't mean 'them' right... right?". I nodded and he stumbled backwards he started muttering "Merlin" repeatedly and I shouted at him "Dude, stop it. If we don't help Ken and Sandara they might...". My throat constricted at that point and I knew that he knew what I was about to say. I expected him to ran away like I did when it was my first fight but he just stood there and looked at me his red eyes gleaming cruelly at the moonlight and I knew, what kind of fighter Harry would be. He looked at me with power and determination that, weirdly gave me courage and he said "Let's go". I smiled with relief and said "Okay let's go" and we went off into the woods where Ken and Sandara were fighting 'them'

**4th August 1996**

**The forest near the hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

**3rd P.O.V.**

Decker and Harry were racing to the woods when they were almost hit by an arrow. Harry looked to the left and saw a hooded guy, he heard Decker say "Why are you here?" and the man replied "Why should I tell you, kid?" Decker puts his hands in his pockets and said "So that you can avoid being beaten up". The man laughed and said "By who?". Decker smirked and pulled his hands out of his pockets and punched the floor making an earthquake strong enough to make a crevice and said "By me". The guy's hood was blown off when he dodged the attack so you can see that he had salt and pepper hair, muddy brown eyes and a scar on his chin. He took out a wand and said "Incendio" making a small fireball appear. They dodged the attacks and Harry said "Decker, let me try something", making Decker nod his head uncertainly. Decker jumped out of the way which is lucky considering Harry made a lava wave that hits the tree the man was standing on, making him fall into the lava wave. He begged the children for helped but they already took off. But not before taking the man's wand with them. They already wasted so much time, fighting that guy so they ran as fast as they could but when they got there, they were immediately knocked out by Ken. He dragged both of them next to Sandara who was unconscious and he looked back to the hooded figures and he said "Report". The first guy took off his hood showing that he had black hair, deathly pale skin and blue eyes, who said "Master, the platoon has been informed. Should we go through with the plan?" Ken looked like he was deciding something before his eyes landed on Harry, and he said "Tell the platoons that were going to do our attack a little later than our planned". The pale man asked "Why master?" and Ken replied "Because I have a new chess piece and I don't know whether he'll be a knight or a pawn". The pale man nodded and disappeared in a torrent of black fire. Ken looked at the second figure and said "So, what do you have to say for yourself?", the second figure shivered and dropped to it's knees and begged him "Sorry master. I didn't mean to..." but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Ken used his water capabilities to make the figure drown in it's own saliva. Even though the man died, Ken didn't seem fazed by the death and he sneered "I don't take failures easily" before he snapped his fingers, making the figure explode in a gory way. Ken looked at the other's bodies and muttered "The time has come for me to decide, who should I choose".

**Some things are not what they seem to be. - Leah Turner, The current Light Elemental of 1900-1910**

**Authors Note:**

**So do you like it?. Pls. Review or PM me if you have any questions or comments. I also want to apologise for the amateur fight scenes but I'll do better next time and also for the lack of update last week.**

**And can anyone vote for the poll that decides whether or not Harry will inherit the Lupin fortune and also decide if you want Remus to have a kid in this story.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	13. Chapter 11 Aftermath of the 1st Fight

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**P.P.S.**

**Pls. vote for the poll in my account.**

**Chapter 12 - Aftermath of the 1st fight and The TDF Device**

**14th August 1996**

**Hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"Uggh" Harry groaned as he opened his eyes , he slowly rised up to a sitting position when he heard Decker say "Harry, you're awake" and he looked at Decker who was limping towards him, "What happened?" he asked. "Someone knocked us out when we got there" Decker replied grimly "Who did it?" Harry asked "We don't know Harry. It could have been an animal, a random person or the assassin" Decker said. Harry nodded when he suddenly remembered the assassins and he asked "Decker, what happened to the assassins?" and Decker said "Ken, defeated them" "That's great" he said. "Yeah, by the way, the doctors told me that you shouldn't overexert yourself" Decker added. "Dude, careful is my middle name" Harry said with a grin "Riiigght" Decker said sarcastically as he limped towards his room.

After the door closed Harry started thinking 'Before I was knocked out, I felt a cold hard object hit me. Logically that would be ice but if Decker was told that Ken saved him. I can't tell him about my suspicions but, if I don't tell him now, they might kill me. Since I'm telling them that Ken is the enemy... I need proof. But I could be wrong, I mean didn't they say that there can be multiple secondary elementals at a time'. And he gave a weak smile, trying to reassure himself that it was just a coincidence that the assassin was an ice elemental like Ken. Though Harry tries to convince himself, the seed of doubt is already planted in his mind.

**17th August 1996**

**In a riverside near the Hospital somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"Okay, Harry. You might be wondering why we are strong enough to fight those...um assassins." Ken said, Harry nodded "Okay, this is because we have um... A time Stopping field device" Ken said with uncertainty, making Harry raise his eyebrow. Decker facepalmed and muttered something about stupid blonds and nudged Ken out of the way. He said "What Ken is saying is that we have a device that teleports us to a location where time doesn't exist. We used it to train ourselves in the elemental arts, and if you're asking, the reason why were not old. It's because it only slows down time, not space. After all, our bodies grow up in time and space, we can't grow up in only one of them. They need to co-exist to make us grow older." Harry looked at him with a quizzical look on his face and he said "Um, so you're saying you only grow mentally in the time dilation field device?".

Decker nodded eagerly at him and said "Exactly, because we can't emotionally grow in a time dilation field. Since, our emotions are connected with our body, so even though I have the mind of a general or a scientist, I will still maintain the emotional maturity of my age."

"Okay, so what about physically?" Harry asked "That's one of the disadvantages. In a time dilation field, our physical bodies grows slower than usual. So even though I exercised a lot in the device, my body will only go fitter a little, about 2% of the result of my exercise." Decker said in a bitter voice.

"So you're saying in the device we only grow mentally and a very little growth physically?" Harry asked, Decker looked at him with a scowl whilst pushing his glasses up and said "Yup, it's really unfair. Even if I exercise like crazy I will only maintain 2% of the result of my exercise." "What about muscle memory?" Harry suddenly asked. "Oh, muscle memory. Yeah, we still maintain it. But muscle memory only helps us in learning that technique. It doesn't help us in doing it".

"What?, that doesn't make sense" Harry said with a puzzled look. "Okay, if I make you memorise and entire cookbook. Would you know how to cook a food in that book?" Decker asked, Harry closed his eyes and tried to think and he just nodded uncertainly. "Wrong, you can't cook it since you don't know how to bake, fry or roast. You might know the recipe but you don't know how to cook. It's just like that, you might learn how to jump from roof to roof in the device but when you go out of the device, you're body won't be able to handle the roof to roof jumping so you need to exercise in the real world before you do it. And trust me I learned that from experience" Decker said with a small grin in the end.

"What's the conversion rate?" Harry asked, "The wha... Oh yeah, the conversion rate. The conversion rate is 1 day per hour. And you can't get out of it unless you already spent exactly an hour, you can't spent 1 hour and 59 minutes, you can only spend 1, 2, 3 and so on and so forth hours. Get it?" Decker answered. "I guess so, so what powers the device?" Harry asked again, Decker sighed and said "The device is powered by the nature's energy. They say that the nature's energy was given to us by Terra, the lady of the Earth." "Oh" Harry said while trying to digest all the information.

"Guys, wake up" Decker said to his friends who were sleeping on the floor, Harry sweatdropped at this and asked "Does this happen a lot?" Decker looked at him and said very seriously, "Yup". "Ha, Ha..." Harry laughed awkwardly, "Well, it's not our fault"Said Sandara sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "And, who's fault do you think this is?" Decker said with sarcasm, "Yours?" Sandara said cheekily. "How was it my fault?!" He shouted angrily, "Well, you're voice was making me tired and sleepy" Sandara said with a cheeky smirk. "Well, what do you expect would happen to a person who didn't understand what he said?" Decker said with a glare. "Are you implying I'm stupid?" Sandara said angrily, "I'm not implying anything, I'm just saying that person will fall asleep if he/she didn't understand anything that someone is saying" Decker said slowly like an adult talking to a kid. "Oh, you didn't just say what I thought you said" Sandara said while raising her hand, which were eerily encased in a pulsing grey glow. Decker glared at Sandara and raised his hand which was also encased in a pulsing glow but instead of grey, it was a dark yellow glow and said "I just said what I said".

Sandara snapped and her fists were incased before she punched the ground making metal spikes appear that races towards Decker, who jumped out of the way and summoned a lightning bolt to hit her. Sandara defended herself by raising a metal shield from the ground, and summoned several swords to attack him. But before it could skewer Decker it was stopped by Ken, who summoned an iceberg between the two. (**I really don't know how to write a fighting scene, sorry**)

Ken glared at them and said "Stop fighting, Decker drop the lightning bolt and Sandara do the same with the swords", Sandara and Decker followed the orders but not before giving each other a glare. Harry walked up to Angela and asked her "Does this happen a lot?" Angela gave him a sad smile and said "Yeah, this is the 404th fight they had in the past two years not including the fights they had in the Time Dilation Field Device" Harry looked at her and said "You know, it's kind of sad that you know how many times they fought in the past two years" Angela looked at him with a sad smile and said "That's only the tip of the iceberg of sadness of their fighting " Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?" Angela shook her and said "We get included in their fights, which is just pathetic since they argue about random things such as 'Which color is better red or blue?' or 'What's the color of the sky baby blue or sky blue?" "Aren't they the same color" Harry asked "That's what we've been telling them. By the way follow me" Angela said as she turned around and walked towards the forest. "Why?" Harry asked "My brother and I are going to be your trainers today" Angela said with a smile. Harry got really excited and shouted "Yes, go training!"while pumping his fist up and ran up next to Angela, not knowing the pain that he will go through.

**Author's notes:**

**Was it good or bad? Pls. Review or you can PM me if you have any questions. I'm really sorry for not updating last week and also sorry for the fighting scene but I promise it will be better next time. By the way, I only made up the scientific things here so don't make the mistake of using this in a test unless you see it written in your science book or psychology book.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	14. Chapter 12 Guide to Being In A Gang P2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**P.S.S.**

**Please vote for the poll in my account**

**Chapter 13 - Guide To Being In A Gang Part II**

**17th August 1996**

**A grassy terrain**

**In the TDF device**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"Come on, Harry just a few more miles!" Angela shouted to Harry, who was breathing heavily. "A few more miles, how can she say that she's not even running" Harry said to himself, "Did you say something, Harry?" He heard a sickeningly sweet voice, he turned around and saw Angela smiling sweetly with an aura of death. Harry looked at her and stuttered out "N-no A-angela, I-I d-didn't s-say a-anything.", Angela nodded and the aura of death receded. He ran faster than he ever did before leaving a trail of dust behind, Carlos just looked on amusedly and chuckled but he suddenly stopped when Angela looked at him with a creepy smile. He immediately looked at his left wrist and said "Oh will you look at the time, I gotta go do um... Something. Bye" and he ran away. Angela just looked on with a small smile and said "Man, I love this job".

**A few feet away**

Harry stopped running and looked behind him while panting heavily and thought 'Gosh, that was scary. What the heck is she? A slave driver?'. Then he suddenly heard a voice "For the sake of your life, don't tell her what you're thinking' he turned around and saw Carlos with a warning look and he asked "What in the world are you talking about?" Carlos just raised his eyebrow and sarcastically said "Right, and you weren't just thinking about her being a slave driver". "Yeah, yeah. So I'm asking why are you two my teachers in training my body?" Harry said trying to avoid the subject, "Well, as you know I'm Ken's second-in-command and Angela might not look like it but, she is our group's 'interrogator' or in Decker's language 'The Grinch'" Carlos said with a proud smile when he said his sister's nickname. After a moment of silence Harry opened his mouth and said "The Grinch?", Carlos face-palmed and asked "Really, I mean seriously. Out of all the questions you can ask me about what I just said. You ask "The Grinch"?" Harry just shrugged and said "What, it was a relevant question" Carlos pulled his hair and growled while stomping his feet on the ground. "What happened to him?" A voice said, Harry turned around and saw Angela with a puzzled look on her face, and replied "I have no idea, maybe the pressure got into him or his going loco" "Ahh, no wonder, I mean with a student like you how can he not go loco?" Angela said with a knowing smirk. Harry nodded his head when he suddenly realised that he was being insulted and he shouted "Hey!". Angela grinned and said "Oh, shut up. You still haven't finish the course", Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and said "The course?", and Angela smiled, not the kind type of smile but the You-will regret-asking-that-question type of smile. And my gosh he regretted it.

**17th June 1997 (In the real world... I think)**

**Near A Volcano**

**In The TDF Device**

**Somewhere In West Sussex**

**South-East England**

Harry really regretted asking what "The Course" is, because he didn't like what the answer was. Cross that, he hated what the answer was because Angela said that "The Course" consists of 6 stages that teaches the 6 main elements of fighting as an elemental.

The 1st stage teaches Stamina; which means that he had to do a lot of exercises which truth to be told is kind of pointless, in his mind anyway. Since, they're physical bodies won't earn the results but she just disregarded that point and Carlos was too scared of his sister to make her realise the point, which if there were no dire consequences he would have laughed.

The second stage teached Smarts which was taken over by Carlos, at least Carlos didn't use his elemental powers to force him to raised his smarts unlike Angela, who used her control over sand to make a sand dragon who chased him through the desert to help him build up his stamina. Carlos taught him about the basics of Science, Maths and English. He also taught him how to detect poisons, how to break a lock, how to spy and how to make split-second decision. And then he was back to the dog house, when Angela taught him endurance.

He still winced at that because Angela buried him in sand again and again. Until he learned to withstand it, which is really hard to do. Then he was back in paradise, when he was being taught by Carlos. Wow, that sounded so sad but it's the truth. Compared to Angela's teaching style, Carlos' was like a cute little kitten to Angela's Tiger. Carlos taught him the third stage which is about strenght by making him lift weights and exercise which becomes harder and harder until he learned how to break a piece of wood in half using only his fists. After that Carlos also taught him about the fourth stage which is speed. He made him run laps repeatedly for a long time until his time improved bit by bit. Then by the end of the stage he can run 40 yard in 5 seconds which is the (I think) average time for a 16-18 year old person.

After a while of relaxation, which he absolutely cherished, it was back to work. He was taught by Angela about self-control which was the fifth stage and also kind of an ironic stage for Angla to teach since she looked like she have no self-control. But it was very productive, since after he learned how to control himself he found a side of Angela he didn't know. He learned that she was a good listener, with a sarcastic witty humour and a good friend. And then he was taught by Carlos, who smiled when he noticed how he stopped complaining about his sister's 'torture'. Carlos taught him the sixth and final stage of "The Course" which was how to control his elemental powers. After the training he can now control his lava elemental powers to it's fullest.

He's last day was spent in the beach where he, Carlos and Angela relaxed. After that they left the portal and met up with the others, they split up and while he hanged out with Decker, Carlos and Angela told Ken the results of his training. And while he told Decker his training, he didn't notice Ken looking at him with an unusual glint in his eyes. His icy cold blue eyes.

**17th June 1997**

**In the Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**In South-East England**

"So, how long was I in the device" Harry said as he drink his OJ, "Wait, before I tell you, I need to hide behind this chair" Decker said as he hid behind his chair. Harry laughed and said "Why?" before he resumed drinking his OJ, "Well, you were in the machine for 10 months, it's 1997 not 1996" Decker said behind his chair and luckily for him he was behind his chair because Harry spit-taked his OJ and shouted "What!?".

Decker warily stood up and looked at the spilled OJ and muttered "Gross", he looked at Harry and said "Yeah, you were in there for 10 months. I know it's kind of hard to come in terms with that sooo..." Harry looked at him with wide eyes and said "Oh my gosh".

After a moment of silence, "So, now that I've finished my training. Whats next?" Harry said as he swirled his OJ around his glass. Decker smiled happily and said "Missions", "Missions?" Harry asked. Decker nodded his heads and said "Yes, missions. You have to do your part as a gang member, a reaper of the gang, the Dementors. You have to do missions to defend our gang's credibility" Harry nodded his head and said "Oh...". He shook hishead and said in a more happier tone "Oh gosh, I'm going to fight in a gang. That's so awesome" and stood up running towards the door, "Wait, where're you going?" Decker asked. Harry stopped and turn around and said "I have to think up cool catch phrases. G'night" before he went out the door. Decker's grinned disappeared and a more morose look stepped in it's place before he muttered "I'll miss the old you, dude. The gang changes people, I know that" and as he cradled his drink, feeling more guilty for not telling the origination of the gang's name and why the members are called "Reapers".

**Author's Notes:**

** Like It or Hate it?, Pls. Review or PM me if you have any comments. And I'm really sorry about the lack of update last week, I had an imporatant exam. Again sorry. **

** The action starts in the next chapter, so it will be fun writing it. In this story, I'm not making him super-powerful or god-like...well trying not to. But in my defence, it took him 7200 days ( Approx. 30 days in a month x 10 months x 24 hours in a day ( An hour is equivalent to a day in the TDF device)) to get where he is now. **

**Happy Australian Day to any Australian who may read this**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	15. Chapter 13 Hanging Out with Mara

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**P.P.S.**

**Pls. vote for the poll in my account.**

**P.P.P.S.**

**This is kind of a filler chapter that shows how Mara met Harry**

**Chapter 14 - Hanging out with Mara and the new Katana**

**18th June 1997**

**In the Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**In South-East England**

Harry was walking around the hospital trying to find Mara's room. He felt kind of guilty for not visiting her, so he wanted to visit her. To make up for his unintentional mistake.

Harry ruffled his hair and thought 'Man, where is she?', when suddenly he heard the door behind him creak, he turned around and saw the girl that he was looking for. Harry smiled and shouted "Mara!", the girl covered her ears and said "Ouch" "Sorry" Harry said with a guilty smile. Mara just smile and said "It's ok, by the way. When did you get back from your training?", "Just yesterday" He replied. "Oh" Mara said, after a moment of silence she asked "How was your elemental training? How far are you in controlling lava?" "It was hard but it was well worth it and In controlling lava, I'll say I can melt a whole house down with only a little effort" He said with a laugh but then he stopped, he looked at her with suspicion and said "Wait, I haven't told you about my element yet" Mara just looked at him and said deadpan tone "Harry, I'm the sister of the leader of the gang. Do you really think he will keep your element a secret if it could potentially hurt me?". Harry blushed in embaressment and said "Oh, right".

After Harry's moment of embaressment, they talked about random things such as the weather, the food, etc. when Harry suddenly asked "By the way, when did you wake up?" "I just woke up a few months ago" Mara said, "Wait, shouldn't you be in observation, that's what they do to patients who managed to recover from a coma?" he said "Well, usually but since I'm only six years old so they won't keep me in observation. But they do give me weekly check-ups." she added when he looked at her with doubt. "Sure" Harry remarked sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "Honest, to whatever is up there, I am telling the truth" Mara said with very fake hurt tone, she wiped her eyes for added effect. They laughed and started to talk about what they missed during their leave when they suddenly heard the door open. They both turned around and saw Decker struggling under the weight of a huge bag, and Decker shouted "Dude, can you be a dear and help me with this", Harry and Mara laughed at his choice of word, Harry stood up and walked towards Decker to help him and he said "Yes, dear". He helped Decker carry the stuff and they put it by the bed, Decker panted and remarked with sarcasm "Wow, Harry you are such a great friend you know", Harry raised his eyebrow and said "Oh, that's rich coming from someone who called me dear. Seriously, I'm a living boy" Mara smiled and said "Harry, did you get that from Pinocchio?" Decker demeanour immediately changed and said with an accusing glare "Yeah, you could get sued", "Well I have a group of lawyers" Harry replied back. "Who" Mara questioned, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with curiousity, Harry smirked and and cheekily answered "Me, myself and I". Mara laughed at his reply and Decker facepalmed and groaned "Dude, that is so cheesy. It's so cheesy, I can see cheese whiz", his statement was met with confused looks and he asked "haven't you ever heard of that one?", they looked at each other and looked back at him, and said "No". "What?" Decker whispered in disbelief and he narrowed his eyes, and said "I will take it upon myself to explain that joke, you see..." Harry stopped him before he could explain more and said. "Dude, stop. You still have to explain the mission to me" Decker stopped and exclaimed "Tarnations, I almost forgot about that." he took the stuff and stumbled towards the door, it took him a few moments to open the door and he disappeared from their view.

Harry slowly turned to Mara and said "I'm sorry but I've gotta go" "It's okay Harry and Good Luck" Mara said as Harry stood up and when he was almost at the door, she called out "Harry, promise me that whatever happens you'll still be yourself" Harry laughed and replied "Why would I change?" "Please, promise me" she said. "Yes, I promise" Harry promised, even though he was weirded out, he still promised because he heard a hint of desperation in her voice. He ran out of the door and bid her goodbye.

He managed to catch up with Decker, who was still carrying the stuffs and cheekily said "Tarnations, really?" Decker glared at him and said "Oh, go away" He nodded and was about to walk away when he heard Decker call out "Wait, help me with this" "I thought you wanted me to leave?" Harry replied "I let my temper make my decision, I'm sorry" Decker apologised. He nodded and Decker sighed in relief, Harry helped him carry the stuff and said "By the way, about the mission. No one told me about a mission" Harry said, "Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you. You have a training mission tonight" Decker said with a grin. Harry stopped in his tracks and deadpanned "Really, this is my first mission and you're all carefree and whatnot" Decker sheepishly grinned and said "Um, yeah" Harry facepalmed and muttered "Why do I even bother". He removed his hand from his face and asked "So what's the mission?". "They didn't tell me the details. They just told me to tell you" Decker said "Wow, you're really full of information aren't you". Harry said with sarcasm "Well, you... Here's you're stop. Just remember this conversation isn't finish yet" Decker said before he went left.

Harry bid him goodbye and knocked on the door, and he heard a voice say "Come in". Harry opened the door and saw Ken sitting in a sofa while flipping through a small book. When Ken saw him he closed the book and said "Sit, and make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything?" Harry hesitantly nodded his head and said "Water, please" Ken nodded his head and took a bottle of water out from the drawer next to him. He opened the water and drank, he looked around the room and noticed Carlos who nodded at him before he turned around to look at the window.

After a moment he swallowed the cool water and wiped his mouth with his bright blue sleeves and asked "Um, so what's the mission?" "Okay, you're mission is to go to this address" Ken said as he gave Harry an envelope, and he continued "Now, when you get to this address, you have to fight some guards to get a box inside a safe in the clinic. When you get it I want you to go back to the meeting point which is here" he said as he gave him another envelope with a label called 'Meeting Point'. And he said "Okay, now remember you're only a newbie so you'll have a support partner but" Harry interrupted him and asked "Support partner?" Ken nodded hi head and replied "Yes, support partner. Support Partner are those who will only assist you and help you when needed. She/He will only give you advice unless something went wrong in the mission where he will be able to help you." "Okay, so who's my support partner?" Harry asked "You're support partner would be Carlos. Also change your clothes to something more durable and...unnoticeable" Ken said as he looked at Harry's bright white shirt on top of a bright blue longsleeved shirt, light tan pant and white shoes with neon green design. Harry ran his hands through his hair while grinning sheepishly, Ken gave him some money to buy new clothes and before he left Ken told him "You'll meet up with Carlos at the riverside, 3 hours from now. Don't be late".

**3 hours later**

He ran towards the river and skidded to a halt in front of Carlos, and he said "Harry, reporting for duty. Sir". Carlos nodded his head and remarked "Well, you're a minute early and you're wearing more inconspicuous clothes. Good job.", Harry grinned smugly and he looked at his new clothes, an opened midnight black hoodie on top of a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans, black converse and aviator goggles, which hung loosely on his neck.

Carlos suddenly threw a package at him, he caught it at the last second and shouted "Hey!" Carlos rolled his eyes and said "Just open it and throw the wrapper away. And follow me" and he walked towards the direction of the destination. Harry followed him in a much slower pace as he struggled to open the wrapper, when he managed to unwrap it he saw the glint of metal and the hilt. He threw away the wrapper and thought 'Oh my gosh!' as he looked on the beautifully crafted katana with a reddish orange hilt. He looked up at Carlos who was tapping his foot impatiently, who called out "Hurry up, we're losing daylight", Harry snapped out of his daze and shouted "Coming!" as he sheathed the katana and tied it to his back. He ran towards Carlos and said "Let's go"

**Author's Notes:**

** Was it good or bad. PM me if you have any questions or comments. Sorry, about the late update, I was just busy with the things last week, apologies. I'm aiming to post another chapter this week, but no promises. Sorry. **

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	16. Chapter 14 First Mission P1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**P.P.S.**

**Pls. vote for the poll in my account.**

**Chapter 15 - The First Mission Part I**

**18th June 1997**

**In front of a Research Facility**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**In South-East England**

The sun was already gone when they got there, and the moon was lighting the area moonlight, giving the area a mysterious aura. "Harry, I want you to enter the building, and turn off the cameras." Carlos commanded as they crouched on a tree branch. "Got it" Harry said as he repositioned his aviator goggles over his eyes, took a black cough mask and covered his mouth. "What?" Harry said as he looked at Carlos, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Nothing, dude. Just don't forget your weapon and communicator" Carlos replied "Uh, huh" Harry said as he pulled his hood up and took his katana and communicator from Carlos. He turned around and told Carlos "Wish me luck" as he sneaked in through a window.

**18th June 1997**

**Research Facility**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**In South-East England**

Harry locked the windows, grimacing a bit as he heard the small sound of the lock, he warily stepped on the beams, but then it creaked, he heard a low voice below say "Did you hear that?" and a voice higher than the last one said "I'm sorry professor but I didn't hear anything?", a moment of silence passed and Harry sighed in relief as he heard the Professor, as he calls the low voice, say "Oh, it must have been my imagination". He heard the sound of footsteps as it goes softer until it was gone, and he thought 'Woah, that was close'. He jumped out from the beam and landed in a soft thud. Harry walked for a few minutes, the sound of his soft footsteps unusually giving him a sense of protection but then, he heard the sound of a door creaking open, he opened the first door he sees and closed it softly. He looked around the lighted room and gave a small sigh of relief and thought 'Lucky, no ones here', he crouched down behind the door and put his ear next to the door, and he heard the Professor's voice say "Okay, interns. Today I'm going to help you familiarise in this building. Now, let's go". Harry couldn't believe his luck, here's a guy who will literally show him the way to the surveillance room. Harry looked around the room and saw a lab coat lying on the desk. He took the lab coat and slowly opened the door, he followed the group, while they were distracted with the professor's explanations.

After a few rooms, they arrived in the surveillance room. He slowly walked off the group, discarding the lab coat in a nearby trash can, he was relieved when he noticed that only one guy was currently in the surveillance room and he thought 'Lucky' while wearing a smirk. Harry hid behind the door and slowly heated up the room, by putting lava near the exhausts and ventilation, the air was picking the hot air from the lava, he saw the guy stand up trying to cool himself down when he failed he left the room.

Harry got out of his hiding place and ran into the room and he thought 'Man, this is too..' and saw a lot of buttons in the main computer '...easy'. He groaned and slowly walked into the main computer, truth to be told he didn't know a lot about computer hacking so he did what any average seven year old did (Imaginary awards to anyone who knows what he did) and ran out of the room before they noticed him. He was running down the corridor when he heard the Prof's voice "Okay, class were going to the cafeteria", Harry skidded to a halt and saw that the door next to him was labeled 'CAFETERIA'. He groaned and looked around the room when he saw a vent in top of the door, he melted the vent using lava and took a nearby trash can and used it as a stepping stone to jump up to the vent. He crawled through the vent and blocked the entrance by covering it with cooled lava, and jumped out on the other end, landing in a crouch. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching him.

**18th June 1997**

**In front of a Research Facility**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**In South-East England**

Now that his first objective is finished, Harry hid behind a nearby bush, took out his communicator and said "Carlos, the target's area is blinded. I repeat the target's area is blinded" after a few seconds he heard a reply "What?" Harry face-palmed and said "I mean I turned off the cameras" *crackle* "Why didn't you say so? Okay I'm going inside now I want you to provide a distraction. Over and out" *crackle* Harry pocketed the communicator and thought 'Man, why can't he understand proper spy language.' he sighed and walked off to the front of the building where he used his control over lava to make the volcano nearby explode. The volcano spewed out a river of reddish-orange semi-liquid matter, that was slowly flowing towards the research facility.

The job was going smoothly but then suddenly Harry's vision darkened, and it's not because of his goggles, and fell to his knees heavily panting, the air he breathes feels like it was burning his lungs, his head feels like it was repeatedly beaten up by a baseball bat, and yes the Dursley did that. It felt like days, months, or years even, although it was actually only a few seconds, before it stopped, he slowly stood up and walked, well more like dragged himself, to the meeting point.

He leaned against the tree, and took deep breath and thought 'Woah, note to self:Try to avoid making volcanoes erupt'. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a familiar voice say "Dude, where are you, dude?", his eyes fluttered open, his mind racing to remember why the voice is familiar and then he remembered CARLOS. He clumsily stood up and took his communicator out and said "Carlos, I'm in the meeting point. Did you get in?" *Crackle* "Yeah, by the way how did you manage to turn off all the cameras?" *Crackle*' "Harry laughed nervously as he said "Dude, I'm a genius so you wouldn't even if I explain it to you. The only thing you need to know is I manage to do it, you don't need to know how I did it." *Crackle* "Okay, well I want you to clear the west wing of the facility, turn off the cameras, knock out the civilians and guards. We'll meet up at the west tower, can you see it?" *Crackle* Harry squinted his eyes trying to find the building, which is hard to do since it was dark, and he saw the outline of a tower and said "Yeah, I think I see it. Is it the one with the bell?" *Crackle* "Yup, well I gotta go, I think I just saw a guard in the next corridor. Good Luck" *Crackle* "Yeah, you too." Harry replied as he sneaked into the facility which was hard to do because there were a lot of people running, driving away from the facility and the volcano.

Harry knew he had to hurry because it was only a matter of time before the news station comes. Give or take 3-5 hours. He hurriedly but quietly run through the corridor and towards the west wing, while thinking 'Shite, we've only completed half of the mission objective. We don't even know where the clinic is' but then he suddenly skidded to a halt. Harry looked at the tall, brunette in front of him with an angry look and a sneer on his face as he drew his katana and asked "What are you doing here?..."

**Author's Notes:**

**Was it good or bad. PM me if you have any questions or comments. Sorry about the late update. It's just that I lost my internet connection 2-3 weeks ago and during that time I got lazy so I didn't write anything.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	17. Chapter 15 First Mission P2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**P.P.S.**

**Pls. vote for the poll in my account.**

**Chapter 15 - The First Mission Part II**

**18th June 1997**

**Centre of the Research Facility**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**In South-East England**

Harry stood there, gripping his katana tightly while looking at the man before him and said "Answer me!". The man's eyes softened and softly whispered "I'm here to help you, Harry" and Harry sneered "Yeah right, do you bastards think I'm that stupid." "Harry, I don't know what happened but you're being controlled by someone" the man said, "Oh and why would you think that?" Harry questioned even though he already knew the answer, "You're eyes, they're red. We need to get you to a healer" the man said as he tried to take Harry's hand but he was pushed off. "Why would you care 'Uncle Moony'?" he said in a bitter tone "After all, you **ABANDONED ME!**" he shouted the last part as a magical burst of energy exploded, the man or 'Moony' aka Remus was blasted away and crashed through a door and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes

**BIG MISTAKE**.

Remus' heart was crushed as he saw his godson, looking at him with so much anger and disdain, the looks that the purebloods sent him paled in comparison to this. He didn't stood up because he didn't know if he had the energy to support himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice, a cruel, dark voice say "Stand up, mutt", he opened his eyes and saw Harry, walking towards him, with cold green eyes, his katana pulsing with sickly green energy, reminding Remus of the killing curse.

Remus shakily stood up and said "Harry, please I won't hurt you. I promise" Harry looked at him and mockingly repeated "Promise?." and he laughed, a cruel, humourless laugh and angrily sneered "Don't make me laugh. You're an oathbreaker. You are my godfather who sweared to protect me, YOU SWORE TO HELP ME, TO NURTURE ME!. And what did you do? Huh, tell me?". Remus looked at the ground, and whispered "They told me that you were safe", "Safe?" Harry whispered as he cackled (And let me tell you, that is CREEPY) and said "Comparing the Dursleys' to hell is wrong, you know why? Because, at least if I was in hell I know that I've done something wrong. You knew that, but what did you do? NOTHING!. I already told you my answer last year, and I'll say it again 'You are not my godfather, you will never be my godfather'. To Remus every word was like a stab to the heart but to Harry it was just words and he slowly walked away from Remus but not before saying 'I hope you die, traitor' which broke Remus' spirit.

Remus apparated to his home or shack. His spirits in a way crumbling like the great Berlin wall. To Remus, a werewolf, loyalty was everything and hearing the word 'traitor' pass from his godson's or ex-godson, whom he considered his son. It felt like he was being tortured repeatedly, it felt even worse than the time when he heard his father drunkenly tell him that he was 'worthless', worser than the time he found out that James didn't consider him to be the secret keeper because he was a werewolf. And for the first time in many years he cried, not tears of sadness, no. He cried tears of grief and self-loathing.

**18th June 1997**

**West Wing of the Research Facility**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**In South-East England**

Harry heard a pop, and knew immediately that Remus apparated, but he didn't care because he had a mission to do. He walked back to the base his katana on hand and released his anger by annihilating, not knocking out the guards and civilians, in his anger he burned them all alive, after chopping off their heads or stabbing them, by throwing lava at them, Harry didn't notice nor felt it but his aura change from scarlet red to crimson red, the colour of crushed strawberries and blood. As he walked down the hall, stepping through the burnt bodies of the civilians and guards, he told Carlos that he already cleared the west wing... kind off and Carlos replied "What do you mean 'kind off'." and Harry answered "Let's just say that they won't see you any more" before Carlos can reply, he turned his communicator off. And he saw the lava going closer and closer to him but he knew that running away from it was pointless. After all, he made it and can control but nonetheless, he speeded up towards the west tower.

As he speed walked towards the west tower, he can hear the sirens of the ambulance and the fire trucks, he knew that they were trying to rescue the people. And Harry vindictively smiled and thought 'Well, at least they're jobs is easier. After all, they don't have to risk their lives for a bunch of lost cause". He saw Carlos waving at him, and waved back, once he reached Carlos, he asked "Did you get it?" and Carlos nodded "Yeah, by the way. Why are you covered in blood?" and Harry looked at himself and replied while keeping a smile "Animals, I went through an animal experimentation room and accidentally broke a litter of blood. Gross, I know". Carlos nodded his head and said "Right, well let's go." and he ran towards the forest, with Harry close behind.

'Luckily, he believed the lie" Harry sighed but a few feet in front of him he didn't realise that Carlos didn't buy it. Carlos glanced at Harry for a split-second before he brought his eyes towards the way, and thought 'I thought we already stopped him from berserking, but he looks like he's on stage 2, Bloodthirstiness.", he felt sympathy for Harry, because he knew Berserk or Rampage of an elemental doesn't end well. The lucky ones usually die and those who weren't lucky well... they're mind literally implode and all that's left was the primal instincts that made them killers or murderers, some of them even becomes cannibals, and others loses control of their elements and releases a huge amount of elemental energy that the balance of the elements, suddenly disappears and bad things happen, like wildscale tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hurricanes, snowstorms and etc. He knew that there were 5 stages, some people skip a stage and some people skip all stages and just go to stage 5.

The five stages were: 1. Multiple Personality Disorder, 2. Bloodthirstiness, 3. Masochism and Suicidal, 4. Sadisticness and 5. Insanity.

Carlos had heard that Jack The Ripper, the murderer during the late 1800's, was thought to be an elemental of metal who uses his control over metal to stab a person with a knife, without even touching it. And he also heard that the earthquake in Chile, a country in South America that happened during the 22nd of May, 1960 and the earthquake in Prince William Sound, Alaska in the 28th of March, 1964 were both made by Earth elementals who went berserk. And worse of all, he heard that both of the elementals were only 6 or 7 year old, who were both abused just like Harry, who is also 6 or 7 years old.

Carlos suddenly stopped and he heard Harry curse as he bumped into him and asked "Carlos, why did you stop?", Carlos made up a reason and answered 'I thought I heard someone following us but maybe it was just my imagination. Sorry". Harry just kindly smiled and said "It's okay, we're, technically, still in a mission so you have a good reason to be paranoid" Carlos nodded and resumed his pace again, still thinking about Harry, whom, he is pretty sure, is in stage 2 of Berserk/Rampage.

**19th June 1997**

**In a riverside near the Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

It was2:30 a. they arrived. They didn't expect a welcoming party, so they just sneaked in and changed clothes before knocking the door in front of Ken's make-shift office as Harry called it when they heard "Come in". They opened the door and saw Ken drinking a cup of milk (Yeah, even bad guys drink milk), he signalled them to clsoe the door and one it was close he put down his cup of milk, wiped off his milk moustache and said "Well?", Carlos explained the mission while Harry put in his part of the mission, while glossing over some of the parts every now and then. After they finished the mission Ken breathed in deeply and asked "So, mission accomplished?", Carlos nodded his head and took out a small pouch, which he handed to Ken, who almost took it with reverence. "So, did you look at it" Ken questioned distractedly while he hid the pouch under his desk, Carlos look affronted and shouted "Of course not", he coughed and repeated in a much quietter voice, much to Harry's amusement, "Of course not Ken, I told you I won't look at it", Harry snickered and coughed "Wimp", Carlos glared at him but Harry just smiled innocently and asked "Ken, may I go", Ken snickered and answered "Yeah". Harry waved at Carlos and left the room and the 'happy' atmosphere was gone.

Ken looked at Carlos and said "What do you want to tell me?", Carlos sighed and explained his thoughts and theories about Harry's behaviour while Ken nodded. Ken took a deep breath and asked "So you think that Harry's in stage 2 of Berserk?" Carlos nodded and replied "Yeah" "And where's your proof" Ken asked and Carlos looked at the ground ashamedly and said "I don't have one" "I'm sorry, but unless you have a proof, we don't know for sure. So, why don't you observe him first and write it on a report" Ken suggested. Carlos nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ken rubbed his eyes, and sat back on his chair while nursing his cup of milk. He looked out at the window muttered "Good, this is all going according to plan. Who knew Hadrian is going berserk, but lucky for me, him going berserk isn't going to destroy my plan, it's just going to make it better", Ken smirked and rised up off his chair and summoned an ice eagle. He wrote something in a piece of paper and released the eagle, who nodded it's head before flying off the window, into the night sky. Unknowingly, setting off a chain of events that will impact the 'Dementors' lives.

**"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. Fool me thrice, well I don't know but it ain't going to be me." Martin Clifford. The current Fire Elemental of 1900-1910**

**Author's Notes:**

**So how was it? Was it good or bad. PM me if you have any questions or comments or ideas that you want me to put in the story.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	18. Chapter 16 Guide To Being In A Gang P3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs, anime, manga, movie, books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**P.P.S.**

**Pls. vote for the poll in my account.**

**Chapter 16 - Guide To Being In A Gang Part III**

**22nd June 1997**

**In a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

A couple of days have passed, and Harry was feeling great, he felt a sense of achievement after hearing all the praises that the others gave him for completing his first mission, he still didn't know what that means but based on the looks of relief that they gave him... well, he was kind of scared to hear the answer. But he was kind of confused because Carlos was observing him and every time he was near Carlos seems to always find an excuse to leave him but he just thought it was because he was exhausted so Harry forgot all about it. He decided to train his elemental powers at the riverside, when he turned a corner and bumped into Angela...literally.

"Ouch" "Ow.." They said as they rubbed their heads in pain, Harry stood up and held out his hand to help her up and said "Angela, you should really be more careful" Angela glared at him and replied "Speak for yourself" as she reluctantly accepted his hand.

"It was your fault, I was happily walking, through the corridor and then you suddenly appeared" shouted Harry. "Well, I was happily walking through the hall when you suddenly appeared" Angela snapped back as she tried tried to straighten her shoulder lenght black hair. Harry gasped "You can be happy" Angela glared at him and manipulated the sand to turn him upside down. Harry cried "Sorry, your highness...ow,ow" as the sand tightened around his body "Geez, I'm really sorry Angela" and as soon as he said that he was dropped...on his head. "Dude!" he shouted, and Angela smirked "That's what you get for insulting me" as she walked away.

Harry was still muttering "Sadists" when he arrived at the riverside, where he saw Sandara training. He was about to say hi when a bunch of metal spikes suddenly flew out of the ground, his jaw dropped and thought 'cool' just as the spikes hit a big rock, smaller than a boulder but bigger than an average rock. "I know your watching me, Harry. Come out now" Sandara suddenly said making Harry look at her in awe as he walked towards her.

"Hey Harry" Sandara greeted as she tied her brown hair into a pony tail, "Hi, Sandara. What'cha doin?" He replied, she smirked and answered "Nothing much, just training", "Oh, what kind of training?" he asked "Um, endurance?" "Oh, can I join you?" he asked "Sure, maybe I'll even teach you a few tricks of mine although I can't be sure since lava and metal have different properties" Sandara said as she absentmindedly made a metal javelin.

Harry smiled and exclaimed "Wow, thank you very much!" and then he remembered "Wait, what did you mean by properties?" he asked. Sandara sighed and turned the javelin into a small metal ball and explained "You know there's different kind of elements, right?" he nodded and she continued "Okay, well even though some of them have the same roots" at Harry's confused look she elaborated "Lava and Lightning are both a mixture of fire and another element. So they have the same roots, get it?" "Sort off..." "Good, well as you can see your element lava isn't solid" he was about to say something when she cut him off "unless it cooled. So your element unlike mine, which is metal, is semi-solid" at Harry's confused which is making Sandara believed that, that is what he's face really looked like, she said "Semi-solid is like magma or firm gelatin. Which means it's not really solid but it isn't liquid nor gas. Get it? Good. As I was saying your element is a semi-solid unlike my element which is a solid" "What about tin?". "While tin is a soft metal, it is still a solid even though it's soft, may I continue?" she asked as Harry laughed sheepishly "As I was saying the properties of our element are different, so logically, the way we control our elements are different." "But what about Decker, Angela and Carlos? They taught me how to control my element even though they have a different element than mine" he asked. "That's because essentially the way you control your elements are the same. Whilst my type of element have to merge the particles together, your type of elements have to put the particles together." she explained, expecting Harry to say "I get it", but he did the opposite "What?, aren't merge and put together the same thing" Harry questioned and she sighed "Well, that is a common belief but technically, merge means combine or mixed while put together is well just put together, you can separate them quite easily since there not bound together by the particles itself, they're only bound by gravity" "Um..." "Okay, to make it more simple for your level of intelligence" "...Hey!" "Yeah, but it's true. As I was saying..to make it more simple. Usually, when I'm using my element I merge the particles together, so even if I drop or stop controlling it. I will still have a solid piece of metal unlike lava which spreads once you stop controlling it, in a flat surface and to answer your question, although the lava looks connected as it comes to you, it's because of the inclined space which causes them to come together not the particle placement itself. So if I put the lava on a flat surface it will slowly spread out unlike metal which doesn't." "Okay, I get it about the sand and lava but what I don't get is how sound and lightning have the same properties as lava?" he asked, she took a deep breath and remarked "Wow, your full of questions today aren't you? But that's kind of a good question. So, you see when you manipulate lightning, you usually separate your energy into two part: positive and negative, this two energies want to join together, like a magnet. This want, appears as bolt of energy. Once you allow the two parts to join, the energy will be released from your body and you will have to guide it to give it shape and more power but when you stop controlling it, it dissipate or disappear. Get it?" and then Harry asked "Wait, but lightning does have a sort of shape when it comes out of the sky?" "Yeah, but that's a random and unpredictable thing caused by the natural reactions by positive and negative particles. Also, the bolt doesn't have a target so you don't have to force it in one direction nor force it to be at a certain level of power" "I think, I kind of get it" he said and she nodded "Okay, and controlling sound is similar to controlling lava since they have to focus the sound in one direction or point since you wouldn't want to suffer a headache or worse become deaf because you manage to hurt yourself using the element. Do you now know the reason why I'm not sure if I can train you effectively?" and he answered "Yeah!, I think...". "Okay, Harry...let's start" Harry didn't know why but when Sandara said those words he felt a shiver ran through his spine and he thought 'It's not like it will hurt'.

**Somewhere in the universe **

A black-haired, dark brown-eyed man with dark skin that looks like in his late thirties sneezed 'Someone must be getting affected by my awesome law' he thought as he laughed out loud but he was silenced when someone threw a pillow at him. "Be quiet, Murphy. I'm trying to sleep here" someone hissed as he snuggled into his pillow murmuring something about 'rubber ducks', 'stuffed toy' and 'pie'. Murphy rubbed his head and muttered "You're just jealous of my law. Frank" (Can anyone guess who he is?) and he went back to reading his book as he quietly giggled perversely. (Can anyone guess what book it was?)

**22nd June 1997**

**In a riverside near the Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"You're evil.. you know that" Harry panted as he struggled to stand up. "Yeah, a lot of people have said that before" Sandara said with an innocent smile "but seriously, Harry you need to have more accuracy in your attacks".

"I know but they trained me to focus on wide range attacks or flashy attacks like a fire whip" he replied and Sandara stiffened and asked "Can you please repeat that?". Harry looked at her weirdly and repeated himself "I said that they only trained me in wide range attacks or flashy attacks like a fire whip. Why do you ask?" and Sandara muttered something under her breath and said "Nothing, by the way it's almost sundown. I've gotta go. You know, thing to do, people to see. Bye". She waved goodbye at him and run off towards the hospital. Harry waved goodbye at her and went back to training his elemental powers.

**22nd June 1997**

**In a deserted room in a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"It's just as we suspected four-eyes, they're limiting his abilities." Sandara whisper to four-eyes, "I can't believe it. Why would they do this?... and stop calling me four eyes" Decker replied in hushed voice. Sandara just rolled her eyes and said "I don't know. And we don't have any proof you know, we only know that they didn't train him like they trained us." "What if we talked to Carlos and Angela about his?" he suggested, "That's a great idea Decker. Why didn't I thought of that, come on let's talk to the two people, one who is the unofficial right-hand of Ken and his sister, one who is most likely the strongest elemental in our team." she answered with so much sarcasm that you can feel it. "You don't have to be so mean about it you know" Decker grumbled and after a moment he asked "So, what are we going to do?" and then they heard a voice say "Hi, I heard what you guys are going to do, can I join you?". Decker and Sandara turned around and saw...

**"An innocent question, can give you a clue that can be used to give you an information you may or may not need" -Henry Wiggum,The Current Wind Elemental of 1900-1910**

**Author's Notes:**

**So how was it? Was it good or bad. Comment or PM me if you have any questions or comments or ideas or even OC's that you want me to put in the story. **

**Happy Red Nose Day to everyone. Join a fundraiser for Red Nose to help people who are in need of help.**

**＼****(^o^)／**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	19. Chapter 17 Suspicions and Allies

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 17 - Suspicions and Allies**

**22nd June 1997**

**In a deserted room in a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

Decker and Sandara's eyes widened as they look at the speaker who just looked at them with a mischievous smile and asked "So? I don't have all day". A moment of akward silence passed and the person started to fidget on the spot until Sandara snapped out of her shock and elbowed Decker as she replied "Yeah, it's okay Angela". And it was true, she and Decker were really ok with it, heck they were really more afraid of Angela than Carlos since even though she looks like the average athletic girl, harmless, petite and cute but when you look at her eyes.. It was like looking at a desert. Which was kind of funny since she can control sand like she was a part of it, Decker even called her the 'sandman'...for like 5 second until Angela buried him in neck-deep sand until he promised not to call her that in her face. She was a really go ally and Angela was the second person in her team she wouldn't want to go up against in a battle next to Ken, of course.

Under Sandara's scrutiny, Angela began to feel anxious, she began to wonder whether she made the right choice or not. And the awkward silence wasn't helping, so she said "Any time now", this made Sandara and Decker blush in embarrassment. And then Sandara straightened up and look at her with suspicion and asked "Why are you joining us? No offense but your brother is very close to Ken and we're against him, if you didn't notice". Angela sighed "I know but I think it isn't fair for Harry", and Decker raised his hands and said "Wait, what do you mean it isn't fair for Harry. I mean I know that you didn't teach him everything that you taught us but saying it's unfair is kind of going too far." Angela looked at the ground and sighed "Guys, remember the 'assassins' that are trying to kidnap or kill us" at their nods she continued "Well, remember Harry's also a target so..." she trailed of and Sandara and Decker's eyes widened as they came into realisation and they said "No way, you've gotta be joking". Angela just nodded and Sandara exclaimed "What! Why would Ken do that it's not like he wants to use Harry as a weapon", Angela just stayed silent and Decker cut in and said in disbelief "No way". Angela nodded and explained "Well, a few days ago...

_**~Flashback Begins~**_

**Angela's P.O.V.**

_I was worried for the noob because he was being followed by my stupid brother, Carlos. So, I went Ken's office, cupboard, broom closet, whatever to talk to Ken to find out why my brother was following noob. I was about to knock when I heard a crash inside the room and heard my brother asked "Ken, what are we going to do?" and I heard Ken reply "Carlos, we're still sticking to the plan"._

_"But.."_

_"No buts, we are sticking to the plan. No matter what" I heard Ken state. I tried to enter but I was too curious for my own good so I just opened the door a little bit and eavesdrop as my brother sigh in defeat "Okay, Ken". "Good.. So Carlos. Status report" Ken ordered, I heard my brother sigh again in defeat and answered "We've already limited Harry's education so he isn't powerful enough to take us on. Mara is already regaining her normal health. Her element is also becoming more stable so you might be able to do the ritual when 'that' time comes" Decker nodded and said "Go on", my brother looked hesitant before he continued "Well, the others are becoming suspicious.". Decker's eyebrows furrowed and he muttered "I see, so they're becoming a liability". My brother's eyes widened and he shouted "NO!", Ken looked at him with narrowed eyes and my brother begged "No, the others are not becoming a liability. I promise, the plan can still continue. Please just don't do 'it' to them". I was surprised because my brother seems to care about me, I know I wasn't the best sister but that was touching. And then suddenly, I felt cold, I leaned back and stumbled backwards. And I heard Ken say "Who's that?". My eyes widened and I ran._

**_~Flashback Ends~_**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

A moment of silence passed after Angela's story and Decker hesitantly asked "So, you're saying Ken is going to kill us?", Angela shrugged because she didn't know and Decker looked at the floor muttered "Oh". Sandara broke the silence by asking "So, if you're going to help us. You need to answer this: 'Why didn't you train Harry properly?" and Angela replied "Because we were ordered to", Sandara and Decker just stared at her with wide eyes before Decker shook out of his stupor and asked "Why did you follow the order. I mean, you knew that he will be a target of the mafia, so why?". Angela sighed and thought 'Wow, I'm sighing a lot today' before she said "Because my brother and I are indebted to Ken, and we, Ferrari's, take our debts seriously but I'm starting to think that being indebted to Ken is a bad idea." "Why do you say that?" Sandara asked and Angela replied "Because he told us to train Harry in only the basics. And this troubles me because he knows that a lot of people wants to kill us.". Decker groaned "Why can't we just train Harry ourselves?", Angela hesitated for a moment divulged a piece of information to the others "Well, um.. about that. I heard my brother say that Harry was going berserk." the others' eyes widened and they said "No way". Angela nodded and say "Yup, Harry may be going berserk and we all know what that means", Sandara and Decker gulped before Sandara asked "Why aren't they helping Harry?". Angela replied "I heard them say that they were going to use him for some ritual" and Decker asked "So, what are we going to do?". Angela shrugged and answered "Honestly, I don't know" and then they heard Sandara proclaim "I have an idea", the others turned around and Decker asked "What is it?". Sandara smiled and answered "..." (It's a mystery for now but you'll find out in the next chapter or the one after that). Angela and Decker looked at each other before they agreed "We're in"

**22nd June 1997**

**In Harry's room in the Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

Harry woke up in cold sweat in the dark room, and then he heard a voice and he asked "Who-who's there?" and then he heard the voice reply "I'm your conscience". "My what?" Harry asked in confusion, and the voice answered "Your conscience is your inner voice. Just call me Johnny". Harry was still confused, so he asked "Where are you?", and he heard the voice answer "Behind you".

He turned around as fast as he could and look outside the window where he saw a spiky dark brown haired boy around his age, with weird red-orange eyes like look eeriely like fire and the boy was wearing a weird red garment, it looked like something a squire wore during the old days. He also had a bow on his back.

The boy waved at him and entered his room. They were sitting on the ground when Harry asked "So, Johnny", the boy named Johnny nodded, "If you're my consience, why aren't you in my head". And Johnny smirked and answered "That's a good question Hadrian, but an even better is question is: Why do you think were not in your head?. Maybe, this conversation is happening in your head but you think that were not in your head". Harry felt confused and groaned "My head hurt", and Johnny replied "Exactly". A moment passed when suddenly Johnny asked "So, Hadrian want to see something cool". FTRI **(For The Readers Information)**, even if Harry was in TDF device for approx. 7200 days, he hasn't emotionally grew yet, so when Johnny asked Harry that question. Harry answered "Yes please".

Johnny smirked evilly and his red eyes gleamed horribly in the dark but it went unnoticed by Harry, and Johnny said "Well, for this cool thing to happen you need to say 'Corpus meum trado tibi possidendam" (1), Harry furrowed his eyebrows and asked "What do you mean?". And Johnny answered "Oh, nothing it just means 'I want to see something cool'. So hold out you hand to hold mine like in a handshake and say it" Harry held out his hand for Johnny to hold and he repeated what Johnny said. Their hands suddenly glowed, and Harry screamed soundlessly as he suddenly went limp. Johnny suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and nothing was heard for a few moments except the sound of the crickets and other nocturnal animals. Until Harry stood up, he turned the lights on and looked at the mirror but instead of his normal red eyes, Harry had Johnny's eyes. And then Harry muttered "Interesting, interesting indeed" as he smirked evilly. Harry turned the lights off and went back to sleep his eyes alternating between Harry's eyes and Johnny's eyes before it closed.

**22nd June 1997**

**Unknown Location**

"_*Are you sure this is safe, padre?*_" a hooded boy asked in italian to a figure seating on a throne. The figure looked at the boy and bellowed back in the same language "_*Are you questioning my decision, boy!*_", the hooded boy shook his head and apologised "_*I'm not questioning you decision, padre. But the man is a werewolf*_", the boy spoke the last word with contempt. The figure glared at the boy, and the boy shivered, and the figure growled "_*That werewolf you're talking about is one of our allies and now get out of my sight boy and let the werewolf in*_". The boy hurriedly walked out and a few moments later a man came, the figure got out of his throne and greeted the man in english but with a deep italian accent "Ah, old friend how nice of you to visit" and the man replied "Thank you amico, I was just asking if the job opening is still well, open.". The figure lost his smile and inquired "Yes, why do you ask?", and the man answered "I want to apply for the job". The figure frowned and asked "You're hired Remus but why do you want to apply? I thought you didn't want to do it", and after a moment of silence the man or Remus answered "To have a new reason to live"

**Author's Notes:**

**So how was it? Was it good or bad. Comment or PM me if you have any questions or comments or ideas or even OC's that you want me to put in the story. Also I apologise for the late update.**

**The poll is closed and so I decided I should have a heir or heiress but they should be ineligible because of mysterious circumstances. I'm still debating whether I should have if it should be a boy or a girl.**

**Also has anyone read my new story yet? I hope you guys like it.**

**Hope you had a great Easter**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	20. Chapter 18 Decker's Past Part I

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 18 - Decker's Past Part I**

**22nd June 1997**

**In Decker's room in a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

**Decker's POV**

I opened the door and walked into the room. And did my evening rituals (Brushing my teeth and changing clothes). I lay on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. And thought 'I really hope that plan works, I don't know if I can take the feeling of failing another person again... Again', I frowned at that thought and muttered "It's been three years since that faithful day". And I thought back to my previous home, when I was still a young innocent child. Nothing much have changed in my looks but mentally and emotionally, I'm a wreck and I'm pretty sure I'm not innocent any more. I removed my glasses and put it in the table next to me, and rubbed my temples. As I lay down on my bed to fall asleep. I still reminisced that day, the day that changed my life, and the day I got my late brother's final memory. I closed my eyes and dreamt of the event

**~Flashback Begins~**

**Year 1994 (I'm sorry that I didn't put the exact date)**

**A Laboratory**

**Somewhere in America**

**3rd Person's POV**

A young boy ran through the hall while dodging the new interns, scientists and engineers. The scientists and engineers just shook their head in amusement at this common event while the interns, who just arrived ask, looked at the boy curiously before one of the braver ones asked their guide who was that boy, the mentor just chucked and answered "It's the head honcho's apprentice and if you believe the rumours his heir".

The boy was still running when he suddenly skidded into a halt in front of a very official looking door. He knocked on it twice before he opened it. And he shouted "Daddy" before running towards a man wearing a lab coat. The man caught him and spun him around before he asked "Hey, champ. How's it going?", the young boy smiled and held out his hand showing a small robot. The man eyes widened in recognition and he ruffled the boys hair before taking the robot and holding it into the light. The man smiled and congratulated the boy "Well done, Decker. You're first robot. Ingenious. It may not move but it's fitted for it's purpose". The boy, Decker gave the man a toothy smile and pushed his glasses up and said "Thanks, daddy". The man smiled again and took out his phone, dialled a number before he asked "Decker, what kind of pizza do you want?", the boy thought long and hard before he answered "The cheesy one, the margarine pizza". The man laughed before he corrected "Margherita, Decker", and he clicked his phone and held it near his ear and ordered the food. Once he was finished he told Decker "Decker, the pizza will arrive in 20 minutes. I'll just call you when it arrives"

The boy shook his head and said with defiance "No, daddy. I'm going to wait at the gates so I can sign the ordering paper". The man shook his head in mirth and told the boy "Be careful, okay? Don't talk to strangers", the boy rolled his eyes and replied "Okay, daddy" before leaving the room, taking his robot with him.

Moments later, the boy was outside the laboratory, he was almost at the gates when he saw a figure. The boy was naturally curious, and ran towards the figure, who turned around when he heard someone running. The boy's eyes flashed with recognition before he tackled the figure, the figure laughed "Hey, kiddo. How are you?". The boy stood up and answered "I'm fine, big brother", the figure stood up and the boy got his first look of his older brother who pursued his dream as a soldier than to get holed up in their father's laboratory.

His big brother, Derek or more commonly know as D was 6 foot and 3 inches tall. He possesses short, spiky, sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin tone, muscular and lean build and serious face. He was currently wearing a grey tank top underneath a camoflauge jacket, ripped blue jeans and combat boots. He also wore a silver dog tag on his chain necklace and a watch. Decker was jealous of his older brother because while his brother inherited most of his father's features, Decker inherited more from his mother. At a glance, the two siblings looked nothing alike. Once, as a joke an old classmate of Decker's older brother made a list of the difference:

Decker/D

Strawberry Blonde/Sandy Blonde

Fair skin/Light tanned skin

Golden eyes/Bright blue eyes

Thin/Muscular and lean

Short/Tall

Smart/Dumb (Hey!)

Bookworm?/Athlete

Wears glasses/Don't wear glasses

Delicate face/Serious face

Even their cousins thought that they were..well cousins. They didn't have that much similarity but if you look closer you can see the familial bonds between them...

Sorry, back to the story (Wow, that rhymes)

Decker was shaking with excitement his dad ordered pizza, his brother was home and his mom arrived a few weeks ago, in the back of his mind he recalled his dad saying those things but then something bad always happen next. But he shook his head and thought 'Nah, nothing can ruin this day'. The pizzas arrived and they carried it back to the laboratory.

As the two brother arrived in the laboratory, Derek narrowed his eyes and he started to look around, it wasn't because there were suspicious sounds but because he can't hear anything except his younger brother's voice and the sound of their footstep. It was quiet. Too quiet. Derek looked at his brother and ordered him in a hushed voice "Decker, go to Prof. Oak's Lab" (I think it's possible to have a lab in a lab. After all you can have a room in a room). Decker shook his head but Derek said "There's candy there and there's presents. Decker answered "Really". Derek nodded his head and Decker took off without a word.

Derek made sure that his younger brother was gone before he dropped the pizzas on ground. Thud. He took out a pistol out of his inside pocket, and shouted "Whoever you are, come out right now!" and then he heard a door creaked. He ran towards it and took out his flashlight but he only saw a body. Derek clenched his jaws, his worse fear came true. He recognised the body, how could he not after all it was his father's secretary. And he started to worry for his family, he knew that his father was a black belt in judo and his mother had black belt in karate but he knew that they were getting older. So, he locked the door his brother entered and warily went up the stairs to his father's office. As he climbed up the stairs he can't help but chuckle bitterly, without anyone in the laboratory, it looked like a ghost town.

As he arrived at his father's floor, he took off to locate his father's office. As he quietly, walked through the hall, he heard a door creak behind him, he turned around ready to shoot his gun but he only saw an intern. The intern put his hand in the air and stuttered "I'm s-so-sorry, p-please don't..k-kill me", the poor guy had tears in his eyes. Derek rolled his eyes and told the guy to leave the lab, the intern ran off and Derek went back to locating his father's office, not noticing the intern stopping before the door, and looking at him with a gleam in his eyes and an evil smirk before he disappeared in black smoke.

Derek still haven't located his father's office and he was starting to become suspicious. He was pretty sure his father's office was only a few doors away from the stairs, and then he saw another stair and he thought 'Oh my God, that's the 8th stair I've seen...' and then he suddenly stopped, his eyes widened in realisation when he recalled that there's only 2 stairs in the entire floor. He started to panic, 'How is this happening?' he thought, he closed his eyes and began to think and then he remembered his father's words before he started military school: "One man's trash is another man's treasure. If that is true then our impossible is someone's possible. So keep and open mind, Derek."

Derek opened his eyes and thought 'So, if I am going to follow my father's philosophy. Then this could be an illusion'. He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked through the hallway trying to find something unusual, something that stands out.. Then suddenly he saw it, the lamp near him didn't change. It was just there like the screw in the centre of the wheel of a moving car, the only thing that didn't move in the entire contraption. So, he hesitantly shot the the lamp, which exploded in a flurry of fire, a bright flash occurred causing Derek to close his eyes.

A moment passed and he slowly opened his eyes, his eyesight was still blurry due to the bright flash but then he noticed a groan behind him. Derek looked behind him and shot blindly. BANG. BANG. But someone was till groaning, he cursed his carelessness in shooting the lamp without caution, and then he was knocked out. He struggled to remain conscious but he lost the fight, the last thing he remembered was a figure wearing a black cloak groaning in a way that made groaning seem like a language.

**Back to Decker**

**(This is Decker's memory of the day)**

**3rd Person's POV**

Decker ran to Prof. Oak's lab, 'Is there a chocolate cake' he pondered as he arrived to the lab. He knocked the door repeatedly and he shouted "Professor!" *knock* "Professor!" *knock* "Professor!" *knock* "Professor!" *knock*. And the door opened, Decker's eyes widened as he slowly walked backwards as the figure slowly approached him...

**Author's Notes:**

**So how was it? Was it good or bad. Comment or PM me if you have any questions or comments or ideas or even OC's that you want me to put in the story. Also I apologise for the inconsistent chapter number-ing a few chapters ago and for not including the Guardian of Light, Luce. **

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	21. Chapter 19 (No title yet)

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 19 **

**22nd June 1997**

**In Decker's room in a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

Decker was shook out of his dream/memories in a bang... Literally. As a dynamite exploded near him, Decker jumped out of his bed and put on his glasses. His vision became clearer, which was lucky because a knife almost pierced his head. Decker tried to find out the source but he couldn't so he created a lightning bolt and threw it at the ceiling causing it to explode, hoping the flash and smoke blinded the assassin with all his heart. He ran out of the door, the other patients (Who can walk), the visitors, nurses and doctors looked out of their rooms as they heard a sound, suspiciously sounding like an explosion but the alarm didn't go off so they just shrugged it off and told the kid not to run in the hospital.

Decker hastily nodded, and continued to run. He kicked Sandara's door open and shouted "Wake up". The covers flew off the bed as a brunette girl rubbed her eyes and shouted "Shut up, four-eyes!" before she relaxed and asked in a much softer voice "What in the world are you doing in my(sort of) room at..." she looked at the clock on the wall "7:34in the morning?". "They're here" Decker informed, Sandara's eyes widened in fear and she asked "As in 'them'?", Decker nodded his head and added "I'm pretty sure they're here because they're the only ones who I know uses bombs and I woke up to an explosion. Sandara closed her eyes and muttered "Oh my gosh', "Edogawa" Decker knew that this was more serious than he thought "I want you to inform the others and take our stuff from the locker room. I want you to evacuate Harry and Mara from the hospital and to the riverside. Also, tell Angela, Carlos and Ken that I'll help them defend and eliminate the assassins. I'll contact you when it's...over" Sandara ordered. Decker nodded hesitantly and ran from the room to do what she asked.

Sandara looked out of the window and muttered "Terra, please let it not be 'them'. Please just let it be some terrorist", before she went to the bath room and changed her clothes as fast as she can and before she ran outside of the room, she had feeling in the back of her mind that Terra wasn't going to grant her wish.

**23rd June 1997**

**In a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

**A few hours before the explosion in Decker's room**

Harry woke up with a massive headache and rubbed his temple in pain, he thought 'Oh my gosh, my head hurts. Why does it hurts' and he heard a voice answer 'Because we merged'. His eyes widened and he looked around and asked "Who are you?" and the voice replied "I'm Johnny". And Harry asked "Johnny aren't you that kid with fire-like eyes", he heard a tut-tut sound in his head and he heard Johnny reply 'Technically it's eyes like inferno fire but close enough'?'. He started to frantically looked around and asked "Where are you?"

'In your head'

Harry was baffled and asked "In my head?", "Yeah, I'm like your conscience. And stop talking, you can speak to me in your head" Johnny replied, Harry scratched his head and thought 'Um, like this?' and Johnny answered "Yup". Harry was perplexed and thought to Johnny 'Don't I already have a conscience?' and after a moment of silence Johnny replied 'Yeah, but I'm your new conscience because your old conscience... what's the word ummm... retired'. Harry was pretty sure that your conscience can't retire but you don't argue with your conscience about itself, so he just shrugged and left the matter alone.

"So, Johnny. Um, what do consciences' do exactly?" Harry asked and Johnny replied "Well, a conscience is someone who advices you on what you should do in some situations. You can say that I'm your inner voice, your moral compass, so to speak."

Harry nodded his head and said "Ohh, so in a way you're me.", Johnny furrowed his eyebrow and answered "You can say that since technically, I'm inside your head. The head in which you possess, the head which is part of your body. The body in which you call your own but you can't say I'm you exactly because we have slightly different personalities, whereas I am calmer and more perceptive than you. And they did say that personality affects our identity. Do you get it?".

Harry just stared with him with wide eyes and asked "Sorry, can you repeat that?". Johnny facepalmed "Okay, well you see..." he was about to say but then he was interrupted by an explosion. Boom!. Harry looked outside of his window and tried to locate the source, when he found it he turned around to tell Johnny but then he remembered that Johnny was in his head. Harry stopped and then laughed sheepishly and asked Johnny "Hey, what do you think that was?" and then he heard Johnny's voice "I dunno, maybe it was a bomb or something" and Johnny added "Oh and BTW. You should really renovate your mind, it's pretty empty here".

Harry sighed and nodded his head when suddenly he realized something "Wait, are you saying I'm dumb?" he asked. "Well, yeah pretty much because one, you're speaking out loud. You can speak to me in your head remember or did you forget?" Johnny inquired, Harry just laughed nervously and Johnny said "I thought so. And two, you just heard a freakin' bomb explode and you're not even the least bit curious". Harry was about to give a retort when the door suddenly burst open. Harry stumbled away from the door and got into a defensive position, and then he saw Decker, but he looked frazzled, his clothes was messy and his glasses was crooked, did I mention that he was also covered in soot and dust?

"Harry, they're here" Decker said, as he panted heavily, Harry raised his eyebrow and hesitantly asked "Who?", afraid that maybe Johnny was a spy.

Decker stared at him for a moment before he said "What do you mean who? Remember those assassins who are trying to kill us?". Harry gave a subtle sigh of relief and replied "Uh yeah, of course, I mean sure I remember"

Decker just gave him a weird look and advised "Um, well. You should pack up your... Oh wait it's in the locker room. Um.. just change clothes and get some supplies; food, water, bottles, extra clothes, med-kits and all that. Good for yourself and the others and make sure it will last for at least two weeks. We'll, meet up at the riverside. Good luck".

And after that Decker left the room. Harry changed his clothes and as he tied his converse he heard Johnny say "Well, Harry. I can really feel your trust in me, you know.". Harry rolled his eyes and answered in his head (You know what, whenever Harry speaks to Johnny I'll just write IHH before the sentence) 'Well, I've only met you yesterday. You can't blame me for not trusting you'.

When he finished, Harry stood up and added IHH (In His Head) 'And I'm Doing something important so Johnny. In the words of some actor or actress in some film "Zip it".'

After a moment of silence Harry smiled and muttered "Good. Now to find the supplies". He ran off the room and into the hall way. It was deserted, it made Harry feel frightened, without the beep of the life machine things, the sound of people shouting and the overall of the bustling atmosphere of the halls. The hallway became more frightening and terrifying.

Harry started to walk faster and tried to do his job faster. He saw the stock room for both food and medical supplies. He started packing when he heard Johnny say "Get some supplies for yourself. Hide it in your trunk". He hesitantly did it after a few moments, and thought 'What harm could it do?'. He hid his trunk (necklace) inside his hoodie. And ran off towards the riverside, carrying a trolley, filled with bags that contains essentials Decker told him to get.

As he arrived at the back door/gates, Harry heard and explosion. BOOM. He looked at a window and saw smoke coming from the cafeteria, his eyes He turned around and saw Decker, carrying their bags, and Mara, both of them were wearing cloaks ragged edges (Unless I say so, this is the reapers except Harry's default clothes). Decker waved at him and signalled open the door, Harry nodded and opened the door. They ran to the river side, and they stumbled into a halt, they ran towards the bushes and crouched behind it. They spotted 5 or 6 hooded men, all of them at least have a short sword on their back and a pistol on their belts.

Decker turned around and signalled Mara and Harry to retreat and run the other way, Mara hesitantly nodded and walked (crawled?) backwards but Harry shook his head in defiance "No way, I'm not going to leave you here." he whisper-shouted. Decker glared at him "Just go, I can handle this" he whispered harshly.

Harry shook his head again and answered "Are we seriously arguing about this, the assassins are only a few feet away from us and arguing will give them time to realise that there are 3 elementals near them. Just leave it to me, okay?". Decker looked hesitant and just as he was about to open his mouth, Harry said "I can handle this. You need to protect Mara after all she's a water elemental and you told me that water elementals are more sought after than secondary elementals".

Decker still looked hesitant and Harry rolled his eyes and said "I'll be fine, okay?". Decker knew that Harry was right, that he could handle himself and he knew that sometimes you have to send your teammate to danger to help your team survive, so he said "Okay, Harry but just be safe, okay? Once you defeated them, go to... you know the place where we sent you to do your initiation?" at Harry's nod he continued "Well, we'll meet up there. I'll contact the others to go there too. If, for some reason, I couldn't get in touch with them. I want you to tell them where to go. Just good luck, okay? And don't forget this". He handed Harry a thing wrapped in black cloth, Harry looked at Decker with a puzzled look and Decker rolled his eyes "It's your katana" he said.

Harry nodded and took his katana and he answered "Of course". Decker nodded and took the supplies and bags from Harry and hoisted one on his shoulders and carried the others. He walked (crawled?) towards Mara, who stopped walking (crawling?) when she saw Harry argue with Decker, and gave her some of the supplies. Decker looked back at Harry and nodded his head at him, Mara looked back at him and mouthed 'good luck', she wanted to join Harry but she knew she would only be a liability because a) she isn't that good at fighting and b) she was still healing.

After the others were out of his sight, Harry ran his fingers through his hair and muttered "Oh my gosh. What in the world am I doing?". He waved his hand and lava came out of the land (It rhymes), the assassins widened their eyes and dodged. A few were killed, being caught off guard they didn't expect lava pluming out of the ground. The survivors readied their weapons and stepped away from the lava seeing the melted weapons and corpses of their late comrades.

The assassins grips on their weapons tightened and they looked around trying to find their attacker. Harry unwrapped his katana and threw away the black cloth. He muttered "Here goes nothing" and readied his weapon as he jumped out of the bush and swung his sword on the nearest assassin.

The assassin jumped out and swung his sword on Harry but he missed, Harry swung his katana but the assassin was good, he dodged the katana and kicked the boy on the stomach as the other assassins came charging in. Harry stumbled back and regained his footing before stomping the ground, causing lava to erupt. It came like a wave and the assassins had no choice but to run back.

Half of them died trying to run away from the lava wave and the others were burned. Harry started to doubt that they were assssins as their movements were wobbly and lacked strategy and also because if they were real assassins they would have dodged the attack not run away from it.

He analysed the situation, a thing that Carlos and Angela drilled into his head, he counted the numbers of assassins left. He saw that there were only three assassins or maybe fakes left. And just as he was about to summon another wave of lava, he suddenly flew off the ground and thrown away into the river

He swam back to the surface and thank whatever's up there that he was taught (well, maybe forced) to swim by Angela. He wiped his face and saw another hooded guy but unlike the others he didn't have a sword nor a gun nor was he 6 feet tall but instead he stood at around Harry's height, he may be around Harry's age. As he saw the hooded guy come closer, Harry frantically looked for his katana and he saw it at the bottom of the ocean. Harry gulped, he looked at the hooded guy warily before he dived back into the bottom of the river and grasped his katana. He swam back in a hurry and readied his katana.

Harry tried to subtly swim backward to the other coast, and the hooded guy gave off an amused sound and said "You do know that a katana is useless in a long range fight and do you think I'm blind not to see your obvious attempt to escape". Harry stopped swimming as he noticed that not only was the hooded guy's voice sounded young, further giving evidence that the hooded guy was around Harry's age but it also seems that the other assassins or fake assassins were afraid of that guy because they seem to avoid the hooded guy.

The hooded boy/guy seems to read his mind as he stated "They are afraid of me", the other hooded men (he refused to name them assassins if they's fakes) nodded their heads frantically. Harry just ignored them and stared at the hooded boy/guy and asked "So, what's your name or what do I call you?"

The hooded boy/guy (You know what let's just call him hoodie) didn't answer and Harry swore he could feel the what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-this-guy look. Harry shrugged it off and added "After all, it's common courtesy to give your name or are you saying that you don't have one."

The other hooded men gripped their weapons and tried to attack him but Hoodie raised his hand and gave out a chuckle "Man, if you weren't my enemy I would totally hang out with you. Saying that took guts" he said. The other hooded men seemed torn between attacking him for disrespecting Hoodie or following his orders.

"You know what? I'm gonna humor and I'm going to eliminate you anyway so, I don't see the harm of letting you know my identity" Hoodie answered and remove his hood. Harry's eyes widened and he asked "Who are you?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Who's 'Hoodie' and how does Harry recognise him?**

**So, was it good or bad? Please comment or PM me if you have any questions. :) Sorry for writing the wrong thing in the prologue it's suppose to be silver cloak not light yellow cloak. I apologise again. The reason Johnny words seems like normal conversation is because to Harry, Johnny speaks like he was in the same room as him. IHH means In His Head. I just celebrated my birthday a few days a go and watched iron man 3, and it was awesome. You guys should really watch it, if you like. **

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	22. Chapter 20 (No title yet)

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 20 -**

**Last Time**

"You know what? I'm going to eliminate you anyway so, I don't see the harm of letting you know my identity" Hoodie answered and remove his hood. "Who are you?" Harry asked

**23rd June 1997**

**In the riverside near a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

A thousand thought raced in Harry's mind, as 'Hoodie' showed his face. 'Hoodie' just smirked and replied "Why should I tell you? I've already shown you my face, what more do you want?And you're going to die anyway, so what's the point!". He raised his hand and Harry flew out of the water and crashed through a few trees. Splinters flew off as Harry crashed, but Hoodie just smiled with cruelty. That was the last thing Harry saw before his world went black.

Harry groaned as he started to regain consciousness, he opened his eyes and he struggled to get up, ignoring his body's protest. He wanted to give up, and just embrace the darkness but just as he was about to close his eyes and just lie down on the ground, he suddenly remembered Decker and Mara, 'They might have been attacked or worse..' he thought as he hurriedly stood up ignoring the stinging and excruciating pain of the action.

And just as he was about to start running, no matter how stupid and brash that is when you have an injured body, he suddenly remembered that he didn't know where the assassins went. Harry just stood there for a moment when suddenly he heard an explosion and the sound of a high pressured water hitting the ground (You know the sound of the water from the waterfall. I'm really sorry I don't know how exactly describe the sound), he immediately turned around and ran to the source.

He dodged lightning bolts, arrows, bullet shells (You know when you use a machine gun, some things fly off or out of the gun), daggers, knives, water geyser like attacks and rocks. He suddenly stopped and hid behind a tree, eyes widened in disbelief, he peeked from behind the tree and slowly hid behind the tree again. He pinched himself and thought 'Okay, was it just me or did I just saw the others (Decker, Mara and the other Reaper/Dementors members) standing upon their elements. I mean Decker was standing on a freaking thunder cloud thing.'

Harry peeked behind the tree again, but this time he wasn't lucky. 'Hoodie' noticed him and levitated him, slammed him into a tree. Harry groaned as he struggled to keep his eyes open, he heard Decker and the others shout "Dude!" and then he heard several explosions ranging from lightning bolts hitting the ground and a high pitch sound causing Harry to wince. Because of all this, for the second time that day, he gave up and embraced the darkness, ignoring the shouts and explosions happening on the battlefields.

This would have been the end of it but just as Harry closed his eyes, it suddenly opened again but instead of his crimson red eyes, it was like an inferno-like shade of red. The boy smirked and muttered 'Well Hadrian, if you're only awake I, Johnny, would be able to show you the power of lava and give you a glimpse of the power of fire'. The boy stood up like a martial arts student (You know how martial artist stands up when they get knock down), he looked around the smoking, wrecked and wet field. He saw the others battling Hoodie and his subordinates, Johnny smirked evilly and raised his hands, lava came out of the ground and rose high above. The others stopped what they were doing and stared at the red semi-liquid above them, a moment passed and then suddenly the lava fell down hitting the ground like a giant tsunami.

The lava crashed unto the ground, causing the rocks to fly off the ground. The Reapers/Dementors, Hoodie and most of his gang narrowly dodged the flying rock and the lava as it is but some were not lucky, the rocks hit them in a part of their body, knocking them down into the red, molten lava. Decker widened his eyes and looked at Harry, expecting a look of slight guilt for killing someone but all he got in return was a crazy grin in return.

And then suddenly Harry/Johnny laughed hysterically with his eyes closed and he opened his eyes showing the others his cold inferno-like red eyes and the others narrowed their eyes in suspicion and wary, their muscles stiffened and they got into fighting position. Behind his hood, Hoodie's eyes held a look of disbelief and slight fear 'They didn't told me that he was a berserker' he thought, he signalled the others to retreat but most of them ignored it because they believed that they could defeat the young, short brat but the latter saw the signal and subtly nodded they took deep breath and disappeared with a *pop*. 'Hoodie' narrowed his eyes at Harry/Johnny who gave him a creepy cocky grin, 'Hoodie' grimaced behind his hood and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The remaining people closed their eyes and after a moment they opened their eyes but Harry/Johnny was gone, they frantically looked around when they heard a scream "Aaaahhhhh!", they turned around and saw a guy covered in molten lava, the guy struggled to shake the lava off but it was no use. It melted the guy's right arm off, and after a second his other arm and then his limbs and finally the screams died down as the guy fell down on the ground. Dead.

The others just stood there watching with horrid fascination and then they looked at Harry, who just stood there staring down at the burnt corpse with a stony, emotionless face. After a moment he looked up and gave them a crazy smile, the others widened their eyes in fear before he disappeared, and then he reappeared a feet before them and he raised his hand causing a stream of lava to come out of the land. He aimed it at the group, the Dementors/Reapers jumped out of the way but the remaining subordinates of 'Hoodie' wasn't as lucky. The stream of lava melted the latter and all that was left was their burnt, melted corpse. The survivors (Reapers/Dementors) covered their nose as the stench of burnt skin and human meat overwhelmed their sense of smell.

Ken narrowed his eyes in worry and slight suspicion and he produced a number of ice javelins and sent it in Harry/Johnny's direction, who dodged the attack. The others stared at Ken in disbelief, Ken just awkardly shrugged "He was going to attack us. What was I suppose to do? The attack didn't even hit him" he reasoned. The others hesitantly nodded, "Just, don't kill him. Okay?" Sandara said with a grimace as she said the words, she didn't say don't harm him. Ken nodded and Decker announced "Okay, let's knock him down!" at the other's looks he corrected "Knock him unconscious". They nodded and got into fighting position, Harry/Johnny narrowed his eyes and whispered "Let's begin", and disappeared. The others looked around and then suddenly, Harry reappeared and punched Decker, who flew off and slammed into a tree. Most of them froze in shock that the normally harmless Harry will physically attack (They thought that physical is worse than elemental attacks) someone, and Harry/Johnny took advantage of it and released a stream of lava at them, Ken and Mara raised their hands and made ice and water shields, respectively.

It held together for a few moments but suddenly it broke down, they jumped backwards and a stream of lava came through the broken and wet fragments of ice, Angela raised her hand and formed a stream of sand, it hit the stream of lava and it exploded. Grey smoke surrounded the battlefield and the others covered their nose to avoid coughing, then suddenly, they heard a loud crash. They frantically looked around but they couldn't see through the smoke. And then as the smoke cleared they saw Decker throw a thunder bolt at Harry/Johnny, it hit him in the chest dead on and they watched in horror and worry as he flew off into the forest. Decker shakily looked at his hands in horror and looked at the others and murmured 'I didn't know.. I...' and then suddenly a glowing red figure bursted out of the forest and slammed into Decker, who flew away and slammed into a rock, he fell and groaned "Ughh" before he fell unconscious . His glasses was cracked and his clothes were covered in blood.

Sandara took a deep breath and said "Okay, we need to hurry up, and knock him down. This is getting way too serious", the others nodded and she added "Me and Carlos will distract him" Carlos nodded in agreement "After that all of you will try to restrain him. And then will knock him down". The others nodded and the plan commenced.

Carlos took a deep breath and raised his hand as he shouted "Sound tornado", a tornado shot out from his hand, it produced a very high-pitched sound and it made Harry/Johnny cover his ears in pain. The tornado slammed at him, but he held his ground and only skidded back a few metres, Sandara jumped in front of Carlos and slammed the ground causing metal spikes to spring up from the ground, Harry/Johnny flipped back and dodged it. And sent a stream of lava at them when suddenly a stream of water slammed into it and turned the heat to steam and

obliterated the rocks in it. The others sent a look of gratitude in Mara's way who nodded in acknowledgement and they went back to fighting him.

They were too busy that most of them didn't notice Mara clutch her heart in pain after the attack and slumped down on the floor and thought 'Please, not now. Please", she started breathing heavily and tears started to stream down her face from the pain. Angela noticed this and tried to tell Ken but he was too busy helping the others fight Harry/Johnny, so she hurried up to Mara and produced a sand dome (Like Gaara did in his fight against Sasuke in Naruto) to cover themselves from the attacks.

Angela tried to calm Mara down but it seemed like Mara couldn't hear her. She tried to shake her awake but Mara kept pushing her away so, Angela did something brash, very brash. She whispered "I'm really sorry about this" and then she knocked her out. Angela took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the sand around them suddenly started to spin around them, slowly gaining speed in each rotation. And then it started to contract, it became smaller until it suddenly encased them. After a moment the sand expanded but Mara and Angela weren't there. They were gone. And no one noticed.

The fight was starting more intense as time goes by. The attacks were starting get more and more fatal. Harry/Johnny has found his sword and was using to attack Ken, Sandara and Carlos and Decker was still unconscious. Ken and the others was starting to get tired, their movements were becoming more sluggish and they were covered in sword slashes, burns and blood. Don't forget about the blood. Although Harry/Johnny was injured, he was only covered in scratches, sand and water, he wasn't as tired as the others but Johnny knew that he only had a few hours left before Harry started to regain his mind and will.

The others watched nervously as Harry/Johnny started to glow a sinister red, "Maybe, we should retreat" Sandara suddenly announced, at the other's looks of disbelief she continued "I mean, we're fighting a losing battle.". Carlos opened his mouth to deny her but he knew it was the truth, since Harry was berserking he knew that he will fight them with the aim to kill them. He was pretty sure he's saneness was gone, but he still trained him after all. He had a connection to him, like the others too and he was important to each of them, each in a different way (I think I'm gonna explore this reasons in the future). Carlos stared at Decker's unconscious body, he knew they had to rescue and heal him as soon as possible but he knew that they have to restrain Harry since he might do something bad and after a moment, Carlos opened his mouth "Guys.. I mean Ken, Sandara" he corrected at Sandara's glare "How about we..."

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? Please PM me or comment me if you have any opinions or comment you wants to say. I admit this is my worst chapter yet and I really apologise. And after much consideration I just want to say that I will try to update every two weeks but it's the middle of the exam season here and I may not be able to write so, I apologise in advance.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	23. Chapter 21 (No title yet)

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 21 -**

**Last Time**

Carlos opened his mouth and said "Guys.. I mean Ken, Sandara" he corrected at Sandara's glare "How about we..."

**23rd June 1997**

**Forest near a Hospital**

**Somewhere in West Sussex**

**South-East England**

"... Split up?" Carlos asked at the others' looks of disbelief, he elaborated "I mean Decker needs medical attention fast and we need to restrain Harry so he wouldn't kill anyone. Splitting up is the best option right now. Why don't you take Decker and the others to a safe place and Ken and I will restrain Harry"

Sandara hesitantly nodded and agreed "Okay, I'll do it. Just don't kill him okay?". Carlos have her a nod and replied "Yeah, good luck and may the ancients be with you", she nodded back and ran towards Decker's prone, unconcious body, Harry/Johnny narrowed his eyes at her actions and tried to send a stream of lava at her but Ken sent an ice spear on his way making him lose his aim.

Sandara ducked from the explosion caused by the lava stream and stared at the point of impact 'That was so close' she thought. She shook out of her thoughts and hurried towards Decker, she knelt down on the ground and clutched his shirt and looked around the field, trying to find others but she couldn't find them. 'Where are they? Were they killed? Maybe they disappeared' she thought with worry but then she heard a bad cough coming from Decker. She looked down and saw blood dripping out of his mouth and she thought 'I have to hurry up', and closed her eyes, focusing on a destination and suddenly they were enveloped in a metallic grey glow, illuminating the whole battlefield. Harry/Johnny noticed this and tried to send a torrent of lava at them but he was pushed out of the way by a tornado of wind. The glow suddenly became a flash and then as it went away the two bodies were gone.

Harry/Johnny turned around and growled angrily at Ken and Carlos in anger. Ken and Carlos stared warily at Harry/Johnny, they were prepared to defend themselves and fight back but the battle has taken some toll on their bodies, Carlos more so than Ken, but they were still the most trained and most powerful in the whole gang. And now that the others were gone the gloves were off. Ken and Carlos took a deep breathe and their auras suddenly went stronger and they began to regain a visible property.

Ken glowed like Harry/Johnny but instead of sinister red, his was an icy blue. As his aura started to grow the area around him seemed to become colder and frostier. Carlos also glowed but instead of icy blue, his was the color of the wind in a tornado*(See AN for details), the area around him seemed to become windy and their seemed to small hum in the air as his aura grew.

The three stared at each other with determination and a hint of fear, in Carlos' case. The sun has already started to set and this just increased Carlos' fears, he knew that this is the time of equal opportunity for the three of them. But he knew that this will only make the fight longer and harder. He put his hands in his pockets clenching 'it' and thought 'I hope my sister's okay'.

Ken was keeping a calm facade and the only indication of his anger was his narrowed eyes. 'Why is this happening, based on my calculations he shouldn't be rampant right now.' he thought as he touched the object on his wrist.

Johnny was becoming more suspicious, he might be the MPD of Harry but he had enough sense to know that something was wrong and he narrowed his eyes at Ken and Carlos. He thought with slight worry and suspicion 'How can they achieved that form, and their auras are... This is suspicious, very, very suspicious.' he readied his katana and it became incased with an orangey-red glow. (If you want an image, imagine a picture of a heated sword before it was dipped in water)

Carlos and Ken both got into fighting position and disappeared, and suddenly Harry/Johnny raised his hand to defend himself from an ice spear. Ken jumped out of the way and Harry/Johnny was hit by a tornado of sound. (Just imagine tornado emitting a very loud, high-pitched sound)

Carlos, breathed deeply and took out a coin from his pocket and flipped it up into the sky and caught it. The coin emitted a golden glow and suddenly as the glow died down, Carlos stood there with a cannon-like gun (For image, just search cyclone gun from Beet the Vandel Buster). He raised his gun and suddenly a grey beam shot out from it, it hit Harry/Johnny and he flew off into the forest.

Carlos nodded his head at Ken, who touched the object on his wrist and suddenly it turned the wristband suddenly glowed grey and as the light disappeared, in it's place a blue hilted wakizashi appeared in Ken's hand.

He jumped towards Harry/Johnny's directon but Harry/Johnny managed to roll out of the way and try to hit him back. Their blades clashed with each other causing a bright violet glow and a shockwave to spread through the field and cracks to appear on the ground. It caused a pressure so strong that some small trees were uprooted from the ground, luckily for Carlos, he managed to put up a sound shield of equal pressure and frequency to cancel out the shockwave.

Carlos slumped down on the groud, his aura slightly fluctuating from the technique. He looked up and saw that they were still clashing blades, he looked down at his hands and saw his aura slightly dimming for a moment and he knew that he was running out of time. Time became essential or more essential in this circumstances. And he knew that he needed to use 'it'.

Carlos looked back up and stood up, he closed his eyes and raised his gun. He's aura started to flow towards the gun, he could feel his aura slowly disappearing from his body and towards the gun. And as he raised his gun and aimed it at the two fighters he thought 'I hope this works'. The grey energy seemed to build up at the tip of the gun and it slowly took shape. And he opened his eyes and aimed carefully, slowly and very carefully.. and shot it.

The energy (or bullet if you want) shot through the field, Ken noticed it at the last moment and jumped out of the way and the bullet hit Harry/Johnny in the chest dead on and exploded. Carlos gave a relief smile when suddenly he realised that something was awfully wrong. Ken just looked with an impassive look on his eyes like he was expecting something and just as the smoke cleared out, they saw Harry/Johnny unscathed and unharmed, not even a hair singed.

Harry/Johnny stared at them with his cold inferno-like eyes (Remember his eyes are Johnny's since he is being... possessed I guess is the best way to put it) and he raused his hand and he shot a dark red bolt of energy. Ken narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the way but Carlos was frozen, he couldn't move because of the shock. He just saw his strongest attack fail, albeit it was still in the experimentation stage but still. And because of that he was hit, hit by a dark red energy bolt, it set him on fire and caused him to flew off and crash into a tree. His weapon started turned into grey energy before it glowed golden and in it's place was a coin.

Ken started to smile, causing Harry/Johnny to look at him perplexedly but his curiosity was quenched when Ken started to form weird sign using his hands, his eyes widened in shock 'How is this possible?' he thought in shock.

Harry/Johnny tried to attack him with a lava stream but he was too late. Ken slammed his hands on the ground and suddenly the ground to started to shake, and the air seemed to be become frosty. Harry/Johnny's eyes widened in shock and thought 'You've gotta be kidding me' as he looked at the ice people who suddenly sprouted from the ground. Ken seemed to smirk as the aura around him started to solidify and then he disappeared and Harry/Johnny tried to find him but he couldn't as the ice people distracted him by attacking him so he had no choice but to defend himself.

Just as he manged cut the head off an ice something, whatever, he noticed Ken in the corner of his eyes but then it narrowed in slight confusion, seeing Ken slightly flicker but he shook it off and jumped out of the ice people's reach. And took a deep breath slightly making a small fog and his aura started to go dim, Ken narrowed his eyes in suspicion 'What is he doing?' and then after a moment his eyes widened in realisation, he raised his hands and it glowed in icy blue energy but it was too late.

Harry/Johnny's aura suddenly gone brighter and higher and the temperature became hotter and hotter. The ice people started to melt causing Ken to curse in his head for being caught off-guard and he started to chant in a forgotten language, quietly at first but then it started to go louder. When Harry/Johnny heard it his eyes widened in surprise and he cursed and started to gather energy in his arms but then, suddenly, he fell down on the floor. Ken raised his eyebrow in surprise but he didn't let it stop him and he continued chant but then he stopped abruptly as Harry/Johnny's aura started to fluctuate wildly and the temperature started to go back to normal. Harry/Johnny struggled open his eyes and sit up but it was no use and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Ken warily approached him, his body still glowing with energy and prepared to launch his attack at a moments notice. He still needed him for 'it' so Ken wanted Harry to be alive but he knew he could still do 'it' even if he's dead but it will be better for his plans that he's alive. He crouched at the ground checking his pulsenand when he found it, he smirked.

Ken stood up and looked around at the barren field, the trees scorched and uprooted, the wet ground filled with cracks and covered in ice, because of the battle. He saw Harry slight bruised and slightly covered by blood, most of them was not his own and Carlos looked horrifying, his body looked like a mangled corpse, he was covered in blood, his stomach was pierced by a branch and he was covered in burns that ranged from 3rd degree to 1st degrees burns. Ken just looked apathetically, unaffected by the carnage. His body, that previously looked like he just gotten out of a big fight, suddenly glowed when he did a hand sign and muttered 'Kai' and when the light died down, he looked unscathed except for the slight burns in his arms and hands and he was slightly wet like he just got out from the shower.

Ken shook his head and thought 'It might have been surprising to see that Harry can do that but surprises isn't enough to defeat me' and then his mood suddenly went down (or up depending on your mood directions) 'But his actions created a setback in my plan. The team is now separated but I've given them a few badges, so I can still track them down but this will create a setback in my plan' he thought with a bitter sneer.

The sound of a fire truck snapped Ken out of his thoughts and he started to glow and suddenly he disappeared in a blue flash. Carlos and Harry soonly followed, leaving behind an abandoned field. The fire truck arrived, with a confused crew looking at the abandoned area that looked like it was a location of a battle.

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? PM or comment if you have suggestions, comments and other things you want to say. I humbly apologise for the late update and the suckishness of the writing, I'm really sorry I really suck at battle scenes. Again sorry.**

***I'm not sure if this is reliable but this is how I remember it happened. Okay, when a tornado hits the ground it started to uproot objects from the ground and the air, including cars, houses, wood, dirt, rocks, fumes and smoke and etc.. This gives the tornado a greyish shade of colour, making it the ferocious wind more visible to the naked eye. Or it could also happen because the tornado is compressed form of air, it might become more visible since the molecules are more tightly packed together, I mean if you took water in your hands it's see-though but if you look at it in large quantity it seemed to regain a solid look in it. But I'm not really sure, I've never really researched this type of things, sorry.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	24. Chapter 22 (No Title Yet)

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my oc's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 22 -**

**30th June 1997**

**Unknown Location**

It was a perfectly normal afternoon, the sky was blue, it was hot due to the afternoon sun and the animals frolicked in the forest ground. In the middle of the forest, two small figures camped on the ground. A black haired girl and a blonde girl.

The black haired girl, Angela, tended the fire carefully while sending a few worried looks at the unconscious blonde haired girl lying on the ground. She sighed for what seemed like the thousand time as she and Mara, the unconscious blonde girl, camped in a forest. That simple fact that baffled her beyond belief but she was aiming to move to somewhere safe and quiet and the forest fits criteria quite well and as they say 'You shouldn't look at a gift horse in the mouth'.

She snapped out of her thoughts and removed the towel from Mara's forehead. She took the small, makeshift kettle from the hearth and poured the content on the towel which she then shook and squeze a little to removed the extra water. She folded it up and placed it back on Mara's forehead.

Angela sighed and looked at her rations, she found that she only had a few fruits and berries and two bottles of water which she nicked from another camper. She smiled with bitter humour 'Campers, they've forgotten the art of camping' she thought as she shook her head 'They don't even have a weapon'.

She looked up at the clear blue sky, wondering if the others were still alive. Still alive. That phrase sent a shiver down her spine, because it symbolises the fact that she was starting to doubt if their still alive or not. She sighed again and laid down on the floor, slightly regretting her decision to leave the others and help Mara but when she heard Mara slightly cough a little. Angela shook her head and tried to forget her regrets, this was her secret self-proclaimed surrogate sister she's talking about. Secret because Mara said that Ken was an overprotective brother but now that Angela remembered the discussion between her brother and Ken she started to think that maybe Ken had ulterior motives.

Angela muttered something inaudible and suddenly the ground started to glow a light shade of sandy brown and after it dimmed down, she smiled tiredly and closed her eyes and fell into the realm of Morpheus.

**30th June 1997**

**Another Unknown Location**

Inside a hospital, a brown-haired girl looked worriedly through the window of a door, to see the unconscious body of a young blonde boy. The boy was wrapped up in bandages and connected to several machines, the girl just stood there slightly afraid of going in but she swallowed her fears and went in.

Inside the room, the smell of medicines attacked her nose, causing her eyes to tear up. The girl stepped closer to the bed and she looked at the boy with worry. She threw herself on the chair and just sighed and looked down on her hands 'How did this happen?' she thought with slight anger 'Our lives were normal... Well as normal as a underage child in a gang could have but still'.

And the suddenly she heard a voice, she suddenly became alert and she looked frantically around the room as she heard the voice again, 'It's his fault' the voice repeated. She shook her head trying to ignore the voice but she succumbed to her curiosity. "Who's fault?" she asked to the voice.

'The human called 'Harry'. It's his fault' the voice answered, Sandara shook her head in denial but the voice pressed on 'Ever since he came, your group has been in disarray. So, what if Ken allegedly said that he wanted to use some of your friends? You don't even know if he's really going to kill them maybe he was thinking of sending them in a mission, you didn't even give him a chance to explain'.

Sandara continued to shake her head in denial and vehemently murmured "No, that's not true. It isn't, it isn't true.". And then Sandara heard the voice whisper "Oh, but it is true. Young one, it is" and just like that the voice seemed to disappear from the room.

Sandara continued to shake her head in denial but then suddenly the door opened "Ms. Oswald?" a nurse asked.

Sandara turned around in her chair and said "Yes?" and the nurse replied "Someone sent me to give you this package". Sandara nodded her head and said "Just set it down on the table over there", the nurse nodded and set the package down on the table and left the room.

**(~I was going to finish here but my fingers seemed to have a mind of it's own and kept typing this words. I don't know why I inserted this part but here it is, in the flesh... Figuratively)**

As the nurse walked down the hall, she was deep in thought 'I can't believe that something like that could happen to a child so young. Children should have a normal childhood. They shouldn't experience this things at their age' and she sighed in defeat 'No one can do anything about these. Deaths are a natural part of life and people have experienced since the beginning. I shouldn't overreact' she thought with dismay and defeat and suddenly her pager (Was it already invented?) beep and just like that the nurse forgot the matter altogether and ran as fast as she could to the elevator to go to the ER.

**30th June 1997**

**Unknown Location**

In a dark alley where people tend to avoid to enter, a dark-haired man was surrounded by hooded men, the leader it seems walked forward and said in an authorative voice "You have been guilty of treason against the Volturi Council. How do you plead?", the man just smirked and he stomped on the ground and suddenly a shockwave of power blew the hooded men away. The man continued to smirk and he said with a slight accent "Not guilty.", he thought he was safe and he relaxed, letting his guard down and as he walked away with a small chuckle, a huge amount KI (Killing Intent) stopped him on his tracks. He heard a ferocious, bloodthirsty growl and he hurriedly turned around to see where it came from but all he saw was a huge claw coming towards his neck and then he knew no more.

The source of the claw was a giant dark grey hybrid wolf, a mix between human and wolf or as people now call them a werewolf. The werewolf stared down at the dead body with apathy and then he walked... well more like stomped but still... towards the hooded men who wiped the dust off their hoods. The werewolf growled in a deep, low voice "What's next?". The leader replied "Leaning tower of Pisa. Agent Romulus" and just like that the hooded men disappeared in a flurry of black smoke, leaving Agent Romulus the grey werewolf alone in the middle of the alley.

And then as the cloud covered the moon for a moment, the werewolf slowly morphed into a man, who rubbed his temples in pain and took out what looked like a metal flask and drank from it. He pocketed the flask and wiped his mouth before he looked at the body for a few moments, ignoring the unsettling feeling emanating from it and he disappeared in a pop.

Unluckily for him, he didn't notice the body melt into water nor did they see the blood turn into water, if he did, he could have also seen the water accumulate and transform into an ice person (You know, now that I think about it, Diamondhead of Ben 10 looks like an ice person. So, right now, **ice people look like Diamondhead**.)

The ice person seemed to check the area before he knocked three times on the wall. After a moment the wall seemed to open up and the supposedly deceased man walked out from the wall, the man looked at the alley before he looked at Ice person and asked in an aggravated voice "What does 'he' need now?". And suprisingly the ice person replied in an icy voice (Get it? Sorry lame pun) "My master needs you to do the things in this scroll.", and the ice person took out a papyrus scroll out of wherever he put it and handed it to the dark-haired man.

The man looked down at the scroll for a moment before he asked "Where in the world did you hide this thing?" and he raised his head to look at the ice person but it was gone. The man shrugged before he read the scroll and after a moment, he nodded his head. He took the photos stuck on the scroll and he retrieved a lighter from his pockets and lit up the scroll and he threw it on the alley floor, he looked at his watch and muttered "Damn, I still have to watch the Football Cup" and he disappeared in gust of wind (?)

The scroll that was currently burning in the ground held information. It said:

_**Mission Rank: A-rank**_

_**Mission Objective: Locate and RETRIEVE not kill, this people**_

_**(Photos of Mara, Angela, Sakura and Decker with their names on the bottom)**_

_**Reward: £47,684**_

_**Mission Holder: Hayate Genma**_

_**Leads: Mara and Angela is reported to be found somewhere in the rural area of Tokyo, Japan while the other two are reported to be located somewhere in Pasadena, California.**_

_**Mission Client: Kenneth Ichichouji, Leader of the Reapers/Dementors**_

_**Ninja on Mission: Daisuke Motomiya (Anyone recognize him?)**_

_**Signed: Arashi no Kage, Matt Ishida**_

_**Date: 29th June 1997**_

_**Deadline: 1st August 1997**_

**30th June 1997**

**Unknown Location**

A mask wearing man with blonde hair walked through the festivities, ignoring the shouts of joy and the fireworks booming in the sky. He only had one thought in his mind and that was to take the 'book' from 'him'. The people stepped out of the masked man's way because of his icy aura (clue) or maybe it was the blank mask he wore in his face(Imagine a blank white mask with no design whatsoever) that only accentuated the mysterious and slightly creepy disposition that he possessed.

And after he left, the people unconsciously sighed in relief and went back to the festivities. The masked man arrived at his destination, a humble cottage with wodden doors, it gave off a peaceful aura and the masked man smirked under his mask 'Not for long'. He knocked at the door twice before he kicked the door open, with a huge crash, splinters flew off from the wreckage and a slight dust covered the are for a moment but the masked man ignored it. Because his found his target.

"Where is it, Asari-san?" the masked man asked to the old, frail man on the rocking chair, just rocking back and forth in front of the warming flames, but the old man didn't reply. The masked man clenched his fist and disappeared and reappeared in front of the old man in a flash of lightblue flash, he clenched the man's collar and raised him to the air. "Where is it?" the masked man demanded in a cold, calm voice, the old man just shook his head and replied "Why would I tell you, masked man-san?", the masked man narrowed his eyes and sneered "Pathetic" before he kicked the old man into the wall and muttered something before he made a punching motion and a huge blast of icy wind hit the groaning old man and turn him into a frozen statue.

The masked man looked at him with impassive eyes and looked through the old man's library. Finding nothing. He slightly growled in frustration, he didn't find the thing he was looking for. He left the room and searched in the other parts of the house but he didn't find anything, not a damn thing. The masked man sneered in distaste under his mask 'What a waste' he thought in slight irritation. He looked at the old man's frozen body and sneered in disgust at the old man's weakness, how the mighty had fallen. He left the cottage and disappeared in a light blue flash.

The village didn't notice the man was dead until the end of the festivities when his grandson wandered into his grandfather's home and discovered his grandfather's body in a frozen state, his face contorted in pain and agony, he visited because he was worried for his grandfather for he didn't came to his birthday and he always came to his birthday. When he came at the cottage he screamed, alerting the neighbours of what happened.

The old man's funeral was attended by the whole village, he was an old politician who quitted for a life of seclusion and peacefulness, as the rain started to fall down, the guests slowly left. The last person who left the funeral was his grandson who, under the pouring rain, vowed to find his grandfather's murderer. The child's eyes glowed with anger and power, "I'll have my revenge on you murderer-san" he vowed and a thunder rumbled in a distance as the rain started to become stronger "I'll have my revenge on you".

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? PM me or review if you want any ideas, OCs you want to put on the story or just to give your honest opinion. This chapter is a little confusing since it introduces a new major character that will be shown later in the story like waaaayyy later. And if you can find it, this chapter also show two or three slightly major points that you should remember in the whole story. This chapter will affect a whole lot of my story and it may change some character's personality. For example, just by saying that ninjas exist in my story will have a huge effect in the community. And FYI, 'Oswald' was just a fake last name that Sandara came up with, it's not her real name whatsoever so please don't think that it's her real last name.**

**I apologise in advance for the slow updates of the up and coming chapters because I have a huge test this month and an assessment or test this week. And my year will have a huge change in the curriculum in the coming weeks so I might stop updating for maybe two weeks or so but who knows maybe I'm going to write a new chapter or new story that's connected this one. Maybe.**

**And another thing is that I'm not really sure how to fit in all my ideas into the story and I'm aiming to do this. Oh and by the way, if you want any of your ideas or OC's to be in this story just comment or PM me.**

**Sorry for the delays and the long author note. I hope you liked the new chapter.**

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


	25. Chapter 23 (No title yet)

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the songs,anime,manga,movie,books and cartoons that are written in this book or I used as a base of this story, they're owned by their respectful authors.**

**I also don't own some of the names I will use except my OC's I respect the authors that I've based my oc's on. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

**P.S.**

**If you hate multi crossovers turn away now.**

**Chapter 23 - **

**1st July I997**

**Unknown Location**

A dark haired boy with red streaks on his hair walked through the corridor dejectedly, hands on his pockets and an aura of depression around him. He just woke up that morning and he found a lot of things that he wanted to forget.

"Harry!" he heard someone call him, he ignored it and just continued to walk away. "HARRY!" the person repeated as the sound of rapid footsteps invaded Harry's ear, but he continued to ignore it. He had the right to ignore it, after all he attempted to kill his teammates, he scowled, angrily wondering how he lost control in the first place. He's memory of that day was fuzzy but he can't remember the battle he had with his teammates, and how is that even possible. How could he forget the fight he had with his teammates?

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Ken say "Harry, it wasn't your fault", Harry clenched his teeth in anger, how couldn't it be his fault? He was the one who attacked his teammates, he was the one who landed Carlos in the hospital, he was the one who forced the others to retreat, he was the one who landed Decker in a critical condition. How couldn't it be his fault?

When he didn't get an answer, Ken left Harry in the middle of the corridor, alone. Harry sighed and walked towards Carlos' room, he knew that he it was his fault he accepted that and he regretted it. So deep was he in his thoughts (Sorry, I kind of used old english here) that he didn't notice the girl skipping in his direction until it was too late. He fell down on the floor painfully and he grumbled incoherently, he stood up and dusted off his pants and was about to continue on his way when he heard a female voice ask "Aren't you going to help me up?", his eyes twitched, he was already in a bad mood and here was a girl he haven't met before and she's already ordering him around.

He vaguely heard someone say '(Cough) Whipped (Coughed)' but he shook it off and turned around and answered "You have a body you can control, I think you can get up by yourself". The girl glared at him with her dark indigo eyes "Well that's not gentlemanly" she said. Harry glared at her back and shot back"When were you born grandma? Gentlemaness doesn't exist anymore". "Gentlemaness isn't a word" the girl said angrily, "Really?" He said with surprise "Out of all the things you could see from that sentence you say that gentlemaness isn't a word. Just proves that you're a Grandma, grandma.".

The girl glared at him and an aura of darkness (?) surrounded her, the air became frostier and her raven hair started to float a little, but Harry remained oblivious to this and continued to joke about her oldness. Until, IT struck. He was suddenly kicked in the guts and he flew off the ground and painfully slammed unto the wall.

"Ugghh" he groaned out and the girl watched amusedly "Sorry, shorty. I don't speak stupid" she mocked.

Harry glared at her "Oh, shut up" he wheezed out and he stood up, whilst keeping his wary eyes on her. She just gave him a smug smirk as he left.

**~SCENE BREAK~**

**Harry's POV (I think this is going to be bad but I just want to find a way to describe Harry's feelings without the descriptions being misplaced. I don't know why but descriptive words sound better in a 1st person's POV so maybe, I'm going to use that in my story's emotional moments. Sorry about the long AN)**

Ignoring my aching tummy, I was feeling pretty calm and slight happy even though that girl was violent she made me laugh but as I arrived at Carlos' room my mood gave a 180 degree turn and as I slowly clutched the doorknob, time seemed to slow down. My senses become... enhance, I guess, the smell of medicines, bandage, alcohol and disinfectant assaulted my senses making my eyes water in the intensity of the smell. The sound of my breathing, the sound of the heartbeat machine, the sound of the door creaking slowly opened it, the sound of screaming, crying and other sounds I never heard before in the hospital. It might be because of my naivety, ignorance. And as I creak open the door a thousand thoughts ran through my head as I saw Carlos' limp, pale, bandaged body hooked up to several beeping machines. And my

Maybe, what the telly say is true, that you don't know what something feels like until it happens to you. Like I don't know what's the difference between an enemy's pain and a comrade's pain. How their deaths differ too.

Funny, isn't it? How something as simple as the word life holds so much meaning, so much pain, so much fear, so much grief. And how fascinating isn't it? To hear that four letters. Four simple letters, hold so such. I just realise that fact after I heard how my rampancy (Wow, you don't know how close you are Hadrian-AN) destroyed my new family. I don't know whether knowing this fact is depressing or enlightening, people much older than me haven't realised the truth. The single truth that will change a person's mind, the way they think and the way they live.

The truth that we, humans or non-humans, magical or non-magical, mutant (?) or werewolves and all that lot, live because of death. For death or against death. Now, some might say that's a very morbid mindset, a depressing way to view life but all of my analysis, data and experiences all pointed out the fact that life is a punishment, it's suffering. And as I gazed upon Carlos' body, I felt angry at myself that I have done this, I have fatally injured my comrade and in my book **that. Is. Unforgivable**.

**~Scene Break~**

**5th of July 1997**

**In a Forest**

**Rural Area of Tokyo**

**Japan**

In a forest, a dark haired man inconspicuously jumped from tree to tree, as he followed the two children, a familiar blonde child and a dark-haired child, as they walked through the lush, green forest. He has been following them for over a day now, he had several chances of finishing his mission but on his way, he received a messenger owl from the mission holder, Hayate Genma, to spy and analyse the two children to find out why someone wanted a high ranked ninja to retrieve them. It was slightly confusing to the dark-haired man but he was a sworn ninja so mission first and ask questions late.

He was snapped out lf his thoughts when the footsteps of the two children suddenly stopped, he looked at the two, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and confusion 'What are they doing?' he thought and then suddenly the two children turned around, their eyes darting back and forth, in an analytical and suspicious way.

'They couldn't possibly sense me right?' he thought rhetorically as the two children's eyes skimmed on his direction before it moved on. His question were answered when something exploded behind him, causing to turn around and jumped from the tree he stood to another as he readied his weapon, a sharp knife-like metal with a ring on the end of its hilt. The smoke stopped him from having a clear view of the two children, but the smoke didn't stop him from seeing the black silhouttes of the two children.

As the smoke cleared two hooded figures suddenly appeared in a flash of black light, their apparel appears pretty similar but his trained eyes picked up on the fact that one seems to have a pair of sais on his belt while the other carried a small pouch on his belt and a broadsword, and based on their body shape they were bith males. The two children warily stepped back, keeping their eyes on the two hooded figures.

The hooded figure with the pair of sais on his belt stepped forward "Children, I come in peace. I promise we wouldn't hurt you, just come with us to the facility" the figure announced with a diplomatic voice. For a moment, the dark-haired man hiding on the tree thought the children were naive and that they will come with the hooded figure but he was proven wrong as the dark-haired child crouched and punched the ground causing the sand to form into a sharp object and launch unto the figure, who just raised right palm in front of him to defend himself.

As the sand hit his palm, it seemed to disintegrate outwards and encircle his hand. The dark-haired child's eyes widened in slight shock, causing the hooded figure smirk under his hood as he noticed this "You didn't expect to win against me, child do you? Because I assure you that that is a fool's notion. Now just give up"

The child shook her head and continued to send several sand projectiles to the hooded figure, while the blond child looked on at the battle helplessly for a moment before a defeated look was seen on her face. She raised her hand and suddenly a torrent of water blasted towards the battle but it was blocked by the broadsword wielding figure. Her blue eyes sharpened, and for a moment the hidden man finally saw why the blond child was familiar, she looked similar to the founder of the Ichichouji clan of Arashigakure no sato.

She suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in front of the other hooded figure and tried to send a wave of water at him but he jumped back and suddenly he disappeared, slashing his sword at the blonde child's body. But his blade just slashed through thin air as the blonde-haired child suddenly melted into water and reappeared behind the hooded figure. The hidden man's right eyebrow slightly rose in interest 'That's new'.

She spun around and made a punching motion causing a torrent to shoot out of her hands, the man raised his broadsword and blocked it but the pressure was enough for him to skid back a few feet. He touched the blade with his index and middle finger and suddenly it was enveloped in a slightly electric blue pale glow, shaped like a fang and shouted "Raiton: Raiba!". He swung his sword at the child, electrocuting the child as he slashed her leg open.

The blonde child glared at the assailant but she couldn't move as the attack paralysed her but if she used 'that' then... she bit her lip in indecision but as the hooded man came closer she sighed and closed her eyes. The hooded man walked towards her, sure that he won as the young child closed her eyes, but suddenly her eyes opened showing haunting blood red eyes.

The hooded figure stopped walking as he stared into the child's eyes and then he suddenly shook erratically, shaking wildly and he screamed in agony, in horror, in torment, in pain. Slowly and sluggishly, he took his broadsword and stabbed himself on the heart, falling to the ground, blood spurting on the ground blood slowly drenching the green, grassy ground slowly turning it into a dark, bloody red.

The hidden man's eyes widened in realisation, so this was why a ninja of his rank was asked to retrieve these children, they were different, they were special, they were powerful.

The remaining figure, looked at the scene with shock, anger, pity and gratefulness. Shock at the child's victory over his partner, anger for his death, pity for his family and gratefulness at his sacrifice, because of his efforts in defeating the child but his overconfidence was his downfall. 'That's what always happened to the rookies' he thought as he absent-mindedly dodged the sand projectiles being thrown at him, irritating and slightly angering his enemy. And then as he looked at his fallen ally's enemy, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her bleeding blood red eyes. 'It couldn't be' he thought and then he focused on his own battle, and focused on the dark-haired, "The gloves are off, child" he said as he drew his sais out of his belt.

"The gloves are off, and there is no one to help you"

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? PM me or review if you want any ideas, OCs you want to put on the story or just to give your honest opinion.**

**Finally, the new chapter is finished. I humbly apologise for not updating for the past month but hopefully you like my come-back chapter. I haven't really adjusted to the new curriculum yet and we have more exams in the coming months, maybe even when we come back to school in September (In London we start school on September and end it somewhere in the third or fourth week of July). I know it's horrible, I mean exams, assessment, test and quiz. My gods ('n').**

**I'll try to update this week but with our classes' potential trip to a concert, well... You know. :)**

**Hope you all guys and girls are Safe and Sound. Sorry for the delays. I hope you liked the new chapter. **

**Firenze26 - Guardian of Fire**


End file.
